Egypt At Its Finest
by Sagira Akila
Summary: Kurt wakes up to find a girl in his bathtub! They learn that she's the distant descendant of Apocalypse. Will her ancestry tear the X-men apart? Or will she over come her past to prevent the non-mutants from disappearing completely? (KurtOC, Lancitty)
1. Splish, Splash, Theres a Girl in My Bath

_**Howdy, folks! It's Sagira here! For those who don't know, I put this story up a while ago and then I lost steam. It also had a ton of, shall we say, stupid mistakes on my part. I made certain characters too powerful and blah blah blah. So I decided to take it down. And now, I've decided to rewrite it so it's better and not so... icky. And bad. So here is the first chappie! (Please review)**_

Egypt At Its Finest

Chapter One: Splish, Splash, There's a Girl in My Bath

"_Rise and shine guys and gals! Today's gonna be a beautiful day! Sunshine and not a cloud in the sky! Fifty degrees and expected to climb into the high seventies! What a bad day to be in school!"_

Kurt slammed his blue fist on the alarm clock and grumbled. Kicking off the sheets, he crawled out of bed, yawning. He looked over to find his roommate still snoring in his bed. Stretching, he teleported into the bathroom with a loud, "BAMPH!"

He flicked on the light, the door already closed behind him, not caring whether or not it was locked. He took off his t-shirt and shorts, wrapping a towel around his waist. His eyes were still trying to pry themselves open when he slid the glass shower door open and stuck a foot into the tub. The yellow eyes popped open and looked down to find his leg consumed in bubbles and water.

"Vhat the-?"

"Ummm.... 'scuse me, but could you um.... maybe get out for a minute?"

Kurt looked towards the end of the tub and his eyes widened, all signs of sleepiness gone. A pair of knees stuck up out of the bubbles and a head as well. The bubbles were too thick to see anything else, but still Kurt blushed as well as the girl he was looking at. Kurt saw that she was only 16 or 17, as he was, and her long, black hair floated on the bubbles around her neck. Her green eyes sparkled up at him, part in fear, part in admiration.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't think there vas somevon in my bathroom."

He stepped out, sliding the door closed. His eyes shrank to their normal size, but his heart still pounded out of surprise in his chest. Suddenly, there was a tap at the door and Scott walked in. Kurt's towel had begun to slip, so he quickly pulled it up and held it in place.

"Scott! Vhat are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you were awake and to tell you to be on the watch. There was a break in last night. We haven't been able to see who it was, but we think it might have been someone from The Brotherhood."

Kurt glances nervously to the shower.

"No kidding. Vell I'll keep an eye out. Don't vorry Scott."

There was a small splash in the tub and Scott looked over.

"Did you hear that?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"I... uh... didn't hear anything."

Scott looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you hiding someone in there?"

Kurt shook his head rapidly as a frightened squeak came from the shower. Scott glares at Kurt and slides the glass door open making it slam against the opposite wall. The girl inside screamed shrilly, making Kurt cover his ears. Scott turned bright red in anger and embarrassment as he slid the door closed quickly. Evan came running to the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kurt. Why is there a girl in your bathtub?" Scott's low voice sounded dangerous.

Kurt began to panic while Evan laughed.

"I-I-I don't know Scott! She vas just here vhen I vas going to take a shower for school!"

"OOOOOH! You're so busted, Kurt!" Evan exclaimed, laughing.

"Who is she?" Scott asked, suppressing his rage.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!" Kurt began to yell.

"Don't lie to me Kurt. Who is she?"

"Ich weiß nicht! Ich weiß nicht! Werden Sie bitte nicht wahnsinnig! Es tut mir leid!" Kurt shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Scott roared.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I'M SORRY!" Kurt cried back.

"Calm down. Calm down," Scott says, more to himself than to Kurt. "Okay. Kurt, get dressed. Make sure she gets dressed." Scott said, then paused after Evan started snickering. "No. On second thought, you get dressed and go to school. You too, Evan. I'll take care of the girl."

Kurt nodded, his heart pounding in fear. He walked around Scott and threw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. While Kurt got dressed, Scott exited the bathroom, closing the door and averted his eyes by melting the doorknob so the girl couldn't escape. Scott nodded to Kurt and Evan as they walked out to go to school. Inside the bathroom, Kurt heard the tub draining and someone getting out. As he stepped in the hallway, closing the door behind him, he sighed in relief.


	2. Yipes! Snakes and Stripes!

Chapter Two: Yipes! Snakes and Stripes!

"Let's go Fuzzy," growled a familiar voice.

Kurt jumped backwards in fright, slamming his head against the wall. Evan waved at Kurt as he left for school.

"Logan. You scared me," he said, slightly angry.

Logan stepped out in front of him.

"Professor Xavier wants to see you. He says it's urgent."

Kurt looked at Logan fearfully.

"Urgent? Vhat is wrong?"

"It's about the break-in last night. That's all I know."

Kurt nodded and tried to calm himself.

"Okay. I'll go."

Logan nodded and walked down the hallway. Kurt 'bamphed' outside Professor Xavier's office. Pacing nervously outside Xavier's office, Kurt tried to bring himself to enter.

_I'm going to get blamed for this. I just know it_, Kurt thought.

After a moment, he opened the door and stepped inside. Xavier sat behind his desk and he smiled at Kurt, the light from the window behind him reflecting off his bald head. Kurt relaxed slightly.

_Good. He's not mad_, Kurt thought.

"Hello Kurt. I hear you found the person who broke in last night. Do you know who she is?"

"N-n-no sir. I vas just trying to take a shower before school and found a voman in my bathroom."

Xavier nodded.

"All right. You should get ready for school or you'll be late."

"S-s-sir. Vhat about the voman? V-v-vhat vill become of her?"

"Scott should be taking care of her and then I will question her. No harm will come of her, I assure you. I'll even keep you updated if you like."

Kurt nodded.

"Thank you very much sir."

"You're welcome, Kurt."

"Goodbye sir."

"Goodbye Kurt."

Kurt walked out in time to see Scott escorting the girl from his bathroom down the hall towards Xavier's office. His eyes softened as he saw her. She was dressed in clothes that seemed to be a few years old. Her shirt was too small with holes and dirt stains all over. Her shorts were almost worn into non-existence and her sneakers had slowly turned into loose sandals. She smiled at him as she walked past and said a quiet, shy, "Hello."

Kurt smiled and said, "Hello."

He looked at his watch after they passed and gasped.

"I'm going to be late for school! Scheiße!"

He bamphed up to his room, praying that being idle wouldn't make him late again.

Scott waited patiently in Kurt's room until he heard the tub draining. After making sure that Kurt had left, he knocked on the door.

"Miss? Miss? Are you decent?"

A quiet voice chimed through the door.

"I'm almost dressed."

Scott waited another minute before the doorknob started to jiggle as she tried to open the door.

"Um... It's stuck," she murmurs through the door.

"Oh. I... uh...I accidentally broke the doorknob. I'll knock it down if you'll just step back."

"That's okay. I can get out. I got it," she replied.

"Got it?" Scott said aloud.

Suddenly, he heard a hissing and he looked down to the bottom of the door. A thin, black and green striped snake slithered out from the bottom of the door. It looked up at Scott, flicking its tongue out at him. Scott picked it up in disgust and prepared to crush its head. Suddenly the snake started to morph into the young woman. In no time, his hand was pressed against her face. All Scott could do was stare.

She blushed and through his fingers asked, "Um... Could you let go of my face?"

Scott dropped his hand to his side and stared. Smiling, the girl held out her hand.

"My name's Alara. What's yours?"

Scott held out his hand almost instantly.

"Scott."

She shook his hand and grinned widely.

"Nice to meet you."

Scott nodded briefly, then shook his head and smiled.

"I think you need to speak to Professor Xavier. He has a few questions to ask you."

Alara shrugged.

"Okay I guess."

Scott nodded and motioned towards the door. Opening the door quickly, she stepped into the hallway and instantly headed in the direction of Xavier's office. Scott looked surprised as he followed her towards the office.

_She knows her way around? But she's never been here before,_ Scott thought.

As she passeed Kurt in the hall, she smileed and said a small hello. Kurt replied with a hello as well, then bamphed to his room after muttering about school. Alara went straight to the door and opened it quickly. Xavier looked up in surprise.

"Scott, who is this?" he asked.

"She's the one who broke in last night. She says her name is Alara." 

Xavier smiled at Alara.

"Hello. Please sit."

Alara sat obediently in a chair in front of her desk. She shook slightly from fear, but otherwise seemed perfectly at home.


	3. Ancestors Gone Wild

Chapter 3: Ancestors Gone Wild

"What is your name again, young lady?"

"Alara Netermu Nakia."

Xavier looked at her strangely.

"Really? Hmmm.... Well, I have a few questions for you Alara."

Alara nodded and Xavier looked up at Scott, who stood in the doorway.

"Scott. Go find Logan. He may be of some use for this."

Scott nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"Now Miss Nakia, I'd first like to ask what you were doing here in the first place."

Alara cleared her throat calmly and, smirking, gave her reply.

"Well, I thought it was abandoned. I didn't know people were here as it was night and so I climbed over the fence and trans- I mean, picked the lock and came in looking for a bath, a place to sleep and some food. I didn't turn on the light because I didn't want someone to call the police."

"But if you worried about police, then why did you break in in the first place?"

"Because I needed a place to stay. I figured if I kept the lights off at night and stayed away from the windows during the day, no one would know that I was in here."

Xavier nodded.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Um... Well the guy who brought me in here... the one with the funky glasses... said that you were a professor and that your name was Xavier. I think you called him Scott."

Xavier nodded again.

"That's correct. My name is Charles Xavier. I run this institution."

"Institution?"

"Yes. We won't go into detail, but it's for others like me."

"Like you?"

"Yes. But we won't discuss that. I have to do something first."

"What's that?"

Xavier smiled.

"Just stay still and don't panic if something strange happens."

Alara nodded, but looked at him with suspicion. Xavier closed his eyes and began to concentrate, trying to find out who she was and where she was from. As he tried to read her thoughts though, he found a heavy block. The more he concentrated, the more his head hurt. Suddenly, an image popped up in his head.

A young man with short black hair and blue eyes held the hands of a woman with brown hair and green eyes and a big belly. They kissed and he said quietly, "I'll be back, I promise."

The woman nodded.

"Don't forget us," she murmured.

They kiss again and he walked off. The woman walked into a small cottage on the very edge of a town and then collapsed. She reached up, dialed 911 and yelled into the phone, "Help me! I'm having a baby!"

Then the images zoomed by. Images of a birth and a girl growing up. It slowed at about age five. She was on the porch playing with her small toys when the man from before walked up to her. She looked up and screamed, "DADDY'S BACK!"

She ran over and hugged him tightly. He ruffled her hair.

"Hey kiddo," he chuckled. "Where's your mom?"

Just then her mother walked out smiling. It zoomed by and stopped again at about midnight. The girl was asleep in her bed and the man and woman were whispering in the front part of the cottage.

"People have been looking for you. They didn't seem nice. What have you been doing all these years?" the woman asked.

"I've been trying to find a jewel that is supposed to make everyone into something like me. It's called the Metamorph Jewel of Egypt. If I can make everyone a mutant like me, then no one can hurt you or me or Alara."

The mother looked hesitant.

"But... Your ancestor... Look what happened to him..."

The man shook his head and pressed a finger to her lips.

"It will not happen to me. En Sabbeth was not right. He grew corrupt. Do not worry, my love. It will never happen to me."

Reassured, the woman smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"I love you Amon."

"I love you too Aten."

They hugged briefly and Amon got up and headed for the door.

"I'm getting close. I can feel it," he exclaimed.

"Good luck," Aten murmured as he went out.

As Amon walked down the dirt road, he hummed a joyous tune. Suddenly, an explosion from behind him threw him forwards. He got up and turned to see his cottage in flames. He charged down the street towards his cottage and saw the burning corpse of his wife hanging from a gaping hole in the side of the house. He fell to his knees in front of the bonfire of a house.

"NO!" he screamed. "NO! NO! NO!"

He slammed his fists on the ground, causing the earth to rumble. Inside, he heard a loud cry.

"Alara!" he yelled. He jumped up and ran into the flaming building to the child's room. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth, trying to stop her from crying, trying to stop crying himself. He held her tightly against his chest after wrapping her in a blanket and charged back through the flames. Suddenly he heard bullets whizzing by his ears. He charged down the road quickly. A bullet suddenly planted itself in his left calf. He still ran, but slower and with a limp. He made it to a small village on the outskirts of town. Another bullet planted itself in his side. He squinted his eyes and saw a familiar old woman in the road. He ran over to her, handed her the child, and said, "Take care of Alara for me."

The old woman nodded.

"Good luck grandson."

The man took off down the street as the old woman walked into a nearby building to hide the child. A group of men ran past screaming, "Kill the freak and his offspring!"

The old woman shook her head.

"Fools,"she spat.

She went to a window in the shop and looked out. A tear fell from her eye as she watched her grandson's body fall to the ground and another tear fell as they begin to beat him to death. She looked down at the quivering child and spoke grimly to her.

"Don't worry Alara. I will care of you as long as I live."

"Bu-but where's Daddy? And Mommy?"

The grandmother closed her eyes a moment before saying, "They're with Anubis, my dear... and all the rest.


	4. Egyptians Are the Best Shoppers

**Author's Note:** Damn! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but no one said anything good to me. So I pouted for a while and then thought, "Whatever. Maybe they'll read it later." So here's a few more chapters for people to enjoy. It's better the second time around, I promise. -

Chapter 4: Egyptians Are the Best Shoppers

Suddenly, the old woman's voice disappeared, as well as the image, and a wave of psychic energy surged through the halls of the institution, wreaking havoc as it went. People were knocked over and things thrown about. Xavier caught most of the wave and was thrown backwards into a wall, falling out of his wheelchair. Almost instantly after, Logan kicked in the door in and saw Xavier on the floor.

"Professor! What happened? Did she do that?"

He ran over and helped Xavier back into his chair.

"No. No, Logan. I'm fine. Just an accident. This young woman has a strong mental block on her."

Logan looked at the pale-faced, quivering Alara. His eyes softened.

"Hey kiddo," he said in a soft voice. "You okay?"

She looked over at him blankly.

"Yeah."

"Logan," Xavier said, "This is a mutant's offspring. She shares the same genes as Amon Nakia. She's a descendant of Apocalypse."

Logan's eyes widened.

"Really? Is she a mutant?"

Xavier smiled.

"Well, I haven't asked her yet."

Alara blinked and shook her head slightly, as if she had just woken up.

"Yes sir. I am a mutant," she said quietly.

Xavier and Logan looked at her interested.

"What can you do Miss Nakia?" Xavier asked.

She smiled.

"I can be as quiet as a mouse," she said, then quickly morphed into a black mouse. It squeaked and tilted its head. Then she turned back into a human.

"I can be as sly as a fox," she said, quickly morphing into a fox and turning back into a human a second later.

"I can be as gentile as a butterfly," she said, quickly turning into a black and green spotted butterfly.

"And I can… um… well that's… it," she finished, glancing about nervously.

"So you can change into anything." Logan said.

Alara shook her head.

"Only living things… I mean… only animals. And not plants," she said, shuddering. "I tried that once and was green for a week."

Xavier smiled.

"Are you sure that's it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," she answered, quickly, almost too quickly.

"So, do you have anywhere you need to be? A foster home perhaps?" he asked.

Alara shook her head again.

"Would you like to stay here?" Xavier asked.

Alara's face lit up and she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

Xavier smiled and nodded. Logan smiled as well and said, "We have plenty of room."

Alara spun around in a circle and shouted at the top of her lungs, "YAY! I HAVE A HOME!"

Then she turned slightly red.

"Sorry. I've never lived anywhere but a dumpster here and there."

Xavier nodded.

"It's not a problem. But this dumpster thing will not do. Logan, find a room for her and if you could, take her shopping for some clothes."

Logan nodded and walked over to Alara.

"Let's go. We have a lot of things to do."

Alara nodded obediently and followed Logan out the door, smiling wildly.

After a few hours of arguing between the two, Logan finally convinced Ororo to take Alara shopping. The two, at first, didn't talk much, but as soon as Ororo found that Alara had lived in Egypt for most of her life, they seemed as though they were the best of friends. They were at the mall for hours and hours, more talking about Egypt and less shopping, and as the sun began to set, they pulled out of the parking lot with the trunk full of bags. Ororo parked the car and helped Alara carry her bags back up to the building. The second that Ororo touched the front door, it swung open and Logan stood there, fuming.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK HOURS AGO!" he yelled at Ororo.

"They had great sales there and Alara and I had so much fun we just lost track of time so cool it Logan! You were the one who insisted I go anyways, remember?" Ororo replied calmly.

"I… YOU… I…" Logan tried to speak, but no reply came.

"Now, where is Alara going to stay?" Ororo asked.

"She gets her own room," Logan growled.

"Um… 'scuse me, but who's room was I in before? Cuz I liked that room."

Ororo and Logan looked at her as though she were insane.

"That was Kurt's room. You can't stay there," Logan said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because girls and boys can't share rooms," Logan replied kurtly.

Alara looked disappointed.

"Oh."

Logan smiled.

"You'll like Kitty. She's pretty nice. She'll show you your own room. And you'll like the privacy. Normally you'd have to share a room," Ororo said, motioning in the direction of Kitty's room. "It's this way."

Alara nodded and started walking towards Katherine's room.

"I know where it is," she said.

Ororo and Logan looked at each other, confused.

"It's right here," she said, motioning to the fifth door in the hall.

Logan and Ororo nodded and Ororo walked over. Knocking on the door quickly, Ororo opened it and stepped inside.


	5. Egypt Meets Pryde

Chapter 5: Egypt Meets Pryde

"Hello? Anyone here?"

A 16-year-old girl phased through the bathroom door and smiled at Ororo.

"Hi! Like, who's this?"

"Katherine, this is a newcomer. Her name is Alara. She needs a place to stay."

"No need to, like, continue, Storm. I got it all under control."

Ororo smiled and nodded.

"All right. Here are her clothes and tomorrow, if you can, take her to school and help her get registered."

Katherine nodded.

"Can do, Storm."

"Storm?" asked Alara, shyly.

"Yes," Ororo replied smiling. "That is my alias. I manipulate weather. So my nickname is Storm."

Alara nodded.

"Okay."

Ororo smiled and waved goodbye to Alara. Alara looked shyly at Katherine and stood perfectly still.

"Hi! My name's, like, Kitty! Come on in!"

Alara looked around the room and stepped in silently. Kitty closed the door and gave her a brief tour. A bathroom, two queen beds, two dressers.

"Rogue isn't here right now so you can't meet her, but I'll help you get settled into your room."

Kitty dragged her out into the hall after a brief incident of Kitty phasing through the door and Alara trying to follow. Not being able to phase through doors, she slammed head first into the door. After taking a few aspirin, they walked back out of the door, which they opened, and walked down to the very last room in the hall. The door creaked open when they opened it, but inside was the perfect accommodations for someone like Alara. One queen bed, slightly dusty, a dresser, a bathroom, and a vanity. All of the things were dusty and the room was dark for the blinds were drawn closed.

"Okay, like, let's get to work cleaning this dirty mess up, shall we?" Kitty asked smiling. Alara smiled and nodded and they got to work.

Kitty rambled on about school and other things, but Alara wasn't listening. She kept thinking about the blue boy whose tub she had used. Soon it was clean and the curtains were open, letting the sun pour in and Kitty left Alara to amuse herself until she finished her homework.


	6. Breakfast and a Nap

Chapter 6: Breakfast and a Nap

As soon as Kurt got home from school, Logan stopped him before he could walk into his room.

"Hey Mr. Hide-a-Girl-in-My-Bathroom."

Kurt glared.

"I didn't hide anyvon."

Logan laughed and nodded.

"I know. I know. But you know that gal who was in your bathroom?"

Kurt looked anxious as he nodded.

"She's here to stay."

Kurt looked up at Logan like he was an idiot.

"But she has to be a mutant to stay here."

Logan tapped Kurt's forehead lightly.

"Duh, Elf. You don't learn anything at school about logic, do you?"

Kurt glared at Logan.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

Logan smiled.

"Yeah," he said laughing, then his face turned serious. "Just so you know, if I find her in your bathroom again, it'll be extra Danger Room time for you."

He turned and left Kurt, who gulped and then went into his room where he tried to do homework, but couldn't concentrate on anything but the girl who was in his bathroom. He got up after a few minutes to look to see if she was still in there. He walked over, facing the door, and then exclaimed aloud, "WHO MELTED MY DOORKNOB?"

Alara sat on the edge of her bed. Kitty had already left to go to sleep hours ago, but Alara couldn't sleep. Kitty and she had a picnic in her room since Alara was still uneasy at the thought of other mutants and Kitty seemed to be the most normal. Restlessly, she got up and walked out into the institute. In the dark, she found her way easily, perhaps easier than in the light, but she found herself standing in front of Kurt's door. She sighed happily at the thought of being near the blue boy. Then her stomach growled angrily. After thinking a moment, she went downstairs to the black kitchen. Feeling her way along the walls, she found the light switch and flicked it on. She looked around, taking note of everything, then began to get out pots and pans. She chopped, diced, scrambled, mixed and cooked all through the night.

Early in the morning, people began to stir. As they flocked to the kitchen for breakfast, they were all astonished at the sight they found. The students began to whisper and eventually word reached the adults. As Logan pushed his way through the crowd of young mutants, a delicious smell met his nose, causing his mouth to water and stomach to growl. He reached the kitchen and smirked at what he saw.

A giant feast was set out on the kitchen table. Everything was piping hot and fresh. Biscuits, pancakes, omelets, bacon, ham, waffles, sausage, sliced fruit. Every breakfast food imaginable. Including those from other countries such as Swedish pancakes and other delectable items. And on the floor in front of it was Alara, dressed in a light purple sweater and deep purple pajama bottoms, both of which were covered in fruit juice, flour, batter, and grease, sleeping peacefully with a note on top of her. Logan picked it up and read it aloud to the swarm of students.

"To my new family: Enjoy the feast! The new girl… aka Alara," he read.

The students eyed the feast hungrily but Logan wouldn't let them past until he had a chance to wake her up. He leaned over her and shook her gently.

"Alara," he murmured. "Wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Logan."

He smiled at her.

"Hello. Did you make that?" he asked pointing to the food.

She sat up and looked at it.

"Yes I did. I worked all night on it," she said happily. Then her smile turned into a frown. "Is something wrong with it? No one's eating it."

Logan shook his head.

"No. We just weren't sure if you wanted us to wait for you or not."

She smiled.

"I just want to sleep for a bit. I'm not hungry right now. Honest."

Logan nodded.

"All right," he said, turning to the other kids. "Time to eat!"

They swarmed in around Logan and Alara, attacking the food quickly. Alara looked around frantically, but the blue boy was nowhere to be found. Knowing that Logan wouldn't fully approve of her actions, she waited until Logan was busy chomping on a piece of ham until she started to gather a plate of food and snuck out of the kitchen without anyone noticing. She walked quickly up to Kurt's room and, balancing the food and glass of milk in one hand, knocked on the door.

Inside, Kurt slept peacefully until the knock on the door woke him up. He grumbled and slammed his fist on the snooze button on his alarm clock instinctively. When Alara knocked again, Kurt blinked sleepily and got up.

"Vhat is so important that someone had to vake me up at this hour?"

He walked over to the door in just a pair of shorts and swung the door open wide. Alara stood in front of him, her fist raised to knock again and a plate of food and a glass of milk in the other. She looked slightly like a deer in headlights for a second, as did Kurt, before she coughed and said, "Um. I thought you would like breakfast since the others are eating it faster than I expected and you weren't there to have any."

Kurt stood there dumbfounded for a second, then blinked and shook his head.

"Oh. Thank you."

He took the plate and glass of milk gingerly and smiled.

Alara smiled and said, "I made it myself last night. I… uh… wanted to apologize for yesterday… I didn't mean to get you in so much trouble."

"If oh fofem," Kurt exclaimed, his mouth full of omelet.

"Huh?"

"It's no problem," he said, swallowing.

Alara smiled and laughed slightly.

"Okay then. I'll leave you to your breakfast," she said, turning to go.

"Vait! Vhat is your name?" he asked.

"Alara," she replied. "And yours?"

"Kurt," he responded, taking another bite of omelet.

"Kurt," she repeated, almost dreamily. "Okay then."

She smiled and waved slightly before going back to her room, collapsing on the bed and falling fast asleep. Kurt, on the other hand, stayed wide-awake eating the food she had prepared, wondering why she had brought him food and none for his roommate Evan, who was sleeping in the bed on the opposite side of the room. Then he bamphed into his bathroom to take a shower. He glanced in the mirror before stepping in, and noticed something very strange on his right cheek. He looked closer and found a red kiss print on his face.

"Vhat the-?"


	7. The Quicksilver Experience

Chapter 7: The Quicksilver Experience

"Alara! Wake up! Alara! It's time for, like, school!"

Alara woke up to Kitty shaking her gently. She sat up and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Everyone loved your breakfast! They all told me to say, like, thanks and all that."

Alara smiled softly and got out of bed. She went to the dresser and picked out her outfit for the first day of school and, while Kitty rambled on about who she should hope not to get for a teacher, she got dressed.

On the bus ride there, Kitty rambled some more and Alara listened, but her eyes never left Kurt, who sat by himself a few seats in front of her. She missed the blue skin and yellow eyes, but the image produced by the holographic watch he wore still kept her eyes glued to him.

As the bus stopped at the last stop before school, Kitty groaned.

"Oh no. It's, like, the Brotherhood stop. I'm _not_ in the mood to deal with them today."

Alara looked at Kitty, confused. Kitty looked at her and said, "The Brotherhood is a bunch of people, like, like us, but they're generally not very nice. Except for Lance. He's pretty nice."

The bus doors opened and about 5 people got on. Kitty named each as they got on.

"Okay, like, the first one's Todd. His nickname is Toad because he's got abilities like a frog. The second one is, like, Wanda. She's the Scarlet Witch. She hexes people. The third one is Fred. His ability is obvious. Like, the fourth one is Lance. His nick is Avalanche because he manipulates the earth, like earthquakes and stuff. And the last one is, like, Pietro. Quicksilver because he's got super-human speed."

Alara watched as they got on single file and glared at all of the people from the institution. Todd, Wanda, and Fred walked past them, looking at Alara curiously. Lance sat across from Kitty, who sat in the aisle seat and Pietro sat in front of Alara. Kitty began to talk to Lance and Pietro turned around to look at Alara. His blue eyes met her confident green eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You new?" he asked her.

She nodded silently.

"What's your name?"

"Alara."

"Aren't you afraid of someone like me? From the Brotherhood and all?"

She blinked.

"Why should I be? You're not going to hurt me," she said as she smiled and winked. "I'd probably hurt you more than you'd hurt me."

Pietro smiled.

"What's your name again?"

"Alara."

"Alara what?"

"Alara **Netermu Nakia."**

**"Wow. Long name," Pietro said, leaning closer to her. "Pretty though. What is it? Spanish? Japanese?"**

**Alara snickered.**

**"It's Egyptian. It means… well each name means a different thing."**

**Pietro smiled.**

**"Like what?"**

**"Well Alara means pure joy, Netermu means constantly doing good with devotion and tenderness, and Nakia means pure or faithful."**

**"Wow," Pietro exclaimed. "That is a great name."**

**Alara smiled and tilted her head slightly.**

**"Thank you. What's your name?"**

**"Pietro. Pietro **Maximoff."

Alara giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked, playfully. "Is it my name? Maximoff?"

She giggled again. Pietro smiled deviously.

"Why is Maximoff so funny?"

She snorted slightly and started laughing harder. Pietro chuckled slightly as the bus stopped at the school. The bus doors opened with a hissing noise and people crowded to get off. Alara stayed seated, as did Pietro. Alara looked over and noticed that Kitty had moved over to sit next to Lance. She shrugged and looked back to Pietro.

"It seems that my guide for today has found someone else more interesting than guiding me around," she said jokingly.

Pietro nodded.

"I can take you around the school if you like," he offered.

Alara smiled at him.

"I think I'd like that," she replied.

The bus had emptied but for the two of them and they walked off together towards the office.

"Have you registered?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked around the high school, obviously frightened. Pietro noticed how tense she looked and using this to his advantage, he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Relax. No one can hurt you when I'm around."

She smiled up at him. He blinked slightly as something inside him stirred.

_What the hell? _he thought.

They walked into the office just as the first bell rang. The secretary looked up at Pietro and Alara disinterestedly.

"Mr. Maximoff, shouldn't you be in class?" she droned.

"No Miss Hinkley. I've been instructed to take her around school today, but she doesn't seem to be registered," he replied.

"In that case, we have some forms she needs to fill out and she has to wait until tomorrow until she can come to school. Tomorrow, her schedule will be ready. You, Mr. Maximoff, can go to class right now."

"She wants to be in as many of my classes as she can if that would be possible," he asserted.

Alara looked at him confused, but smiled when he winked at her.

"All right Mr. Maximoff. But you need to get to class."

"I need a hall pass," he said quickly.

The secretary rolled her eyes and quickly scrawled out her signature on a piece of paper and handed it to Pietro. He smiled at Alara and as he walked past her, he whispered in her ear, "Meet me in the front of the school in thirty minutes."

She nodded slightly and he walked out of the office. The secretary looks up at her like a peach colored toad and asked, "Name?"

"Alara Netermu Nakia."

"Age?"

"16."

"Address?"

"Um… I don't know."


	8. Party with Pietro

**Author's Note: **Hey readers! I'm sorry it took me forever to update these. But I was sick recently and I've been trying to do a million things at once. I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. Well, here it goes... R & R!!

Chapter 8: Party with Pietro

Thirty minutes later, Alara walked out of the front door of the school looking around for Pietro. She heard a quiet burst of air behind her and spun around to see him standing about an inch behind her.

"Pietro! How'd you get here so fast?" she gasped.

He smiled.

"I'm a mutant like you are," he offered, slyly. "Wanna see what I can do?"

Alara smiled and nodded. Suddenly, he scooped her up in his arms and walked over to the sidewalk.

"So carrying people is your ability?" she teased, to hide her surprise.

Pietro smiled.

"You just wait and see," he replied.

He leaned over and took off. His speed was so amazing that Alara was pressed against his body. She pressed her face against his chest in fear and closed her eyes tightly. Pietro smiled evilly as she pressed against him. When he finally slowed down, he was standing in front of the Brotherhood's building.

Alara opened her eyes when the wind stopped and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"My home," Pietro answered, carrying her into the building.

He set her down inside the doorway, closing it behind them and, unbeknownst to Alara, locked it. She walked around the home, looking at it curiously. Noting all the dirt, she assumed that they had no one to look after them.

"You must be thirsty from our trip," Pietro said. "I think you would like this."

He handed her a mug full of a bubbling red liquid. She looked at it suspiciously.

"Go ahead," he urged. "It's perfectly fine. See? Watch."

He took the mug from her and took a drink. She smiled and drank the mug down quickly. She looked around the room she had stopped in, which was a living room and sat down on a couch. As she flopped down, dust shot up from the cushions, causing her to sneeze. Pietro walked over and sat close to her on the couch. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he asked, "So. What do you think of my place?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I think it needs to be cleaned."

Pietro laughed.

"Tell that to the others who live here. THEY'RE the slobs. Not ME."

Alara smiled and looked at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Naw. They won't miss me."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh. I'm not the best student."

"But you seem smart to me," she replied.

"Yes, but I don't do my homework ever and I never really actually do anything at school."

"Oh."

Pietro looked around the house thoughtfully.

"So…. What are your abilities?"

"Abilities?"

"Yeah. You were sitting next to Kitty. Most newbies at the institute get pinned with Katherine."

"Oh."

"So what are they?"

Alara smiled evilly.

"You sure you want to know?"

Pietro grinned.

"Yeah. Sure."

She stood up quickly.

"Okay. Watch carefully."

She spun slowly around for a dramatic effect as she transformed. Pietro blinked in surprise as she slowly turned into an exact copy of him. In his voice, Alara asked, "What do you think?"

"Y-y-you're like Mystique!"

"Who?"

"Uh… she's just another mutant."

"Oh. But can Mystique do this?" she asked. Suddenly she jumped on the couch, ran around the room, and ended up directly in front of Pietro's face before he could blink once.

"T-th-that's my ability!"

Alara nodded happily.

"Isn't it great?" she asked, still using his voice. "And no one knows about it but you!"

Pietro's eyes gleamed, mischievously.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, they don't know I can copy other people's abilities, but they do know I can transform into animals at least. But I can copy anything I have seen before! And Xavier can't read my mind or track me because of my father!" she exclaimed happily.

"Who was your father?" Pietro asked, getting even more interested.

"Um. Well, his name was Amon Nakia. Everyone makes such a big deal about the fact that he's a descendant from En Sabbath Nur and so was my mother, Aten. Don't ask me how that worked out, but I'm basically Nur's descendant. For some reason, people are afraid when they find out."

Pietro smiled even wider.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, excited that he was glad to watch her perform.

_No one ever watches me perform! This is so wonderful!_ she thought.

"I'm going to change back now, if you don't mind. Being a guy is kinda weird."

Pietro shakes his head.

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you!"

Alara smiled and began to transform, changing back into her normal self, when suddenly a loud crash echoed through the house and Kurt tumbled down the stairs into the living room.


	9. Elf, the Graceful, Spying Sneak

Chapter 9: Elf, the Graceful, Spying Sneak

During lunch, Kurt sat next to some fellow mutants, but kept a sharp eye out for Kitty. He saw her about halfway through lunch, running up to him quickly. He smiled and waved.

"Hi Keety!"

She stopped right next to him, panting, her face pale.

"Kurt… I… don't know how it… happened… but… I lost Alara… and Pietro's gone… too… I saw him… get on the… bus this morning… but he wasn't… in my third… period class…" she gasped.

Kurt's eyes widened.

"You lost the new girl? On her first day? To Pietro?"

Kitty glared.

"It's not my fault Kurt! I can't help it every time the Brotherhood decides to swipe one of our new members!"

"Sorry Keety. It's just that you never had it happen to you before. It vorries me. She doesn't know anything about the Brotherhood. I vonder vhat Pietro plans to do vith her. I mean, ve don't even know vhat her powers are."

"I have an idea. Kurt, you can, like, teleport over to their house and get her back."

"I don't know Keety. Scott might get mad."

"Scott will, like, get mad at me if I lose the new kid! Do you want me to get in trouble?" Kitty asked.

"No," Kurt replied, pouting slightly. "I'll go."

Kitty nodded. "Good. I appreciate it."

Kurt smiled. Then when no one was looking, he bamphed over to the Brotherhood's home. From the inside, he heard voices, but they were quiet so Kurt bamphed into the top floor of the house to see if they were them. As soon as he appeared, he took one step forward onto a roller skate. His foot slid out from under him, flinging the roller skate against the wall and causing him to tumble down the stairs. Pietro jumped up from the couch and Alara screamed briefly.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" Alara asked.

Kurt stood staring at two Pietros.

"There… there's two of you!" Kurt exclaimed.

Alara smacked her forehead.

"Sorry. I forgot."

Alara quickly turned back into herself. Pietro's cold, blue eyes danced with anger.

"What are you doing here, Fuzzy? Trying to crash our party?"

"Vhat are you doing vith Alara?"

"We were just talking. She told me some very interesting things. Isn't that right, Alara?"

Alara looked petrified.

_Why is Kurt here? Why am I panicking? What's wrong? Something's not right, _she thought as suddenly her mind began to race.

Pietro noticed her expression and smacked his forehead.

"Oh crap! I gave her the red drink! It's supposed to be blue!"

Kurt looked at Pietro.

"You gave her the hyperactivity drink instead of the lethargic one?"

Pietro looked surprised.

"You knew about that? How?"

Kurt smiled as evil as he could.

"I have my vays. But now ve must go. Come vith me Alara. Ve must go back to school."

"Her schedule won't be ready until tomorrow," Pietro growled.

"But still, Keety is supposed to vatch over her."

"Kitty? She was too busy spending her time making out with Lance."

Kurt glared. _That vas a dirty lie, _Kurt thought to himself. He looked over to Alara and held out his hand.

"Alara. Ve must go back to school."

Alara looked from Pietro to Kurt as they both advanced. Her heart felt like it was going to explode and her attention span seemed to last for about five seconds. She felt as though they couldn't be trusted. So she began to back up. As they advanced quicker, she spun around and ran for the door. Pietro sped ahead of her and put himself in the doorway. As Alara skidded to avoid Pietro, her instant thought was to morph. Suddenly, Pietro was faced with an out-of-control Bengal tiger coming straight for him. Pietro jumped over her, trying to grab her tail, which he missed and ended up grabbing Kurt's wrist.

Kurt tripped over Pietro, who had already began to fall as well, and they both ended up on the ground. Meanwhile, the tiger had slammed into the door with a loud crack causing the tiger to roar in pain and collapse. Kurt scrambled to get untangled with Pietro, accidentally kicking Pietro in the face. He rushed to get to Alara, who had temporarily fallen into unconsciousness. Pietro grabbed Kurt's ankle just before Kurt could touch Alara's tail and ended up bamphing with Kurt to school instead of Alara.

Kurt kicked Pietro once again in the face, this time on purpose, causing Pietro to let go because of a bloody nose. Then Kurt bamphed back to the Brotherhood's house alone to find the door hanging on its hinges and Alara running away down the street.


	10. I Think It's Broken

Chapter 10: I Think It's Broken…

"Alara! Vait!" Kurt cried out to her.

He bamphed just as she turned around, so she didn't see him.

"Did someone just call me?" she murmured to herself, just as a loud 'Bamph' sounded behind her. She spun around quickly and her hand shot out in surprise, slapping him smartly in the face. He blinked a moment in surprise, his eye watering from impact. Alara, thinking it was tears, covered her mouth and through them, she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

She took on of her hands from her face and put it gently on his cheek.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt smiled and put a hand on hers.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. But vhy vere you running from me? I vasn't going to hurt you. Honestly."

He took her hand off of his face, holding her hand in his a few seconds before letting go.

"Yes. I kinda knew that, but I just sorta panicked. I'm really sorry. I… uh… I think I broke Pietro's door. I morphed again. I think it was a rhino, but in any case I broke through," she sighed, hanging her head sadly.

Kurt put a hand under her chin and lifted it up to look her in the eye.

"Hey. Don't vorry about it. It'll be all right."

Alara smiled. Then suddenly, she leaned forward and hugged him tightly. Kurt stood there, surprised, for a minute, then hugged her back, smiling.

"Vell," he said after a minute. "Ve really must go back to school. It vould be very bad if I vas late to another class."

Alara nodded and let go of him. Suddenly, she gasped.

"Kurt," she whispered hoarsely. "Your watch stopped working."

Kurt looked down at his hands and sure enough, they were blue, fuzzy, and only had three fingers. His shock was combined with dismay as he saw the shock in Alara's eyes. He turned red and spun around, his back facing her.

"I… I… I…"

Suddenly, Kurt felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt turned half-way around to look at Alara. Concern filled her face.

"You looked at me… like I vas a monster or something."

She looked confused.

"What?"

"Yes. You looked at me vith a shocked expression on your face. Like I vas a demon child or something."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she smiled.

"It wasn't that."

"Vhat vas it then?" he asked, defensively.

"I was just shocked," she began to explain, through laughter and one or two tears. "I was shocked that your watch stopped working. I thought those things were more durable.'

Kurt turned all the way around to face her.

"Really? You don't think I'm a monster?"

She laughed, a few more tears falling down her cheeks.

"No! Of course not! I would never think you were a monster! I think blue and fuzzy is cute!" she exclaimed, choking with laughter.

Kurt put his hands on his hips.

"Then vhy are you crying?"

"Oh that one's easy! You acted the exact same way that I did when my foster parents found out what I could do. Only they weren't as accepting as I am and they thr-.." she replied, cutting herself off.

"And they did vhat?" he asked, dropping his arms. It was then his turn to be concerned.

"Never mind. We need to get you out of here. I can help you get to the institute without being noticed."

"Really? How?" he asked, skeptically.

"Get on my back."

"VHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No. Just pretend you're, like, five and you're getting a piggy back ride from a babysitter or something."

"Oh, now I feel like a child."

"Just get on!"

Kurt sighed and looked around to make sure no one was watching, then walked behind Alara, who crouched down slightly. Flopping onto her back, he wrapped his arms around her neck. She stood up, grabbing onto his thighs and holding them, both of them blushing, and made sure that he could stay in place.

"Okay, now hold on."

"Vait! Vhat are you planning on doing? Just valking down the street?"

"No, just hold on!"

She turned instantly into Pietro. Kurt opened his mouth in protest when she suddenly shot off towards the institute. Kurt's eyes started to water from the speed. After a few seconds, she began to slow down and stopped at the gateway of the institution. Kurt then bamphed them to the doors, still on her back. Alara changed back into herself just before Logan swung the door open to head outside. He stopped instantly when he saw them. Alara blushed furiously and Kurt began to stutter.

"I… I… I… We… I… We…"

Logan's face grew red.

"Wagner. Do you remember that one thing I said early yesterday after you got back from school?"

Kurt gulped and nodded.

"Alara. What are you doing?" Logan asked, looking at her calmly, almost brotherly.

"Um… I was helping Kurt get back here. His watch broke."

"But Kurt could have teleported here."

"What?"

"Kurt can teleport around."

Alara looked over her shoulder at him.

"Is that true?"

Kurt smiled innocently and shrugged, holding his hands out.

"I guess I just forgot."

She let go of his legs quickly, causing Kurt to fall off and land abruptly on the cement. Wincing, he stood up, brushing off his jeans.

"Vhat vas that for?" Kurt asked indignantly.

Logan glared at Kurt.

"Let's get that watch of yours fixed. And after you get back from school today, you can spend some time in the Danger Room."

Kurt gulped again. Alara blinked slowly.

"What's the Danger Room?" she asked.

"A place you don't want to go ever by yourself," Logan replied. "And speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Alara shook her head.

"Not until tomorrow."

Logan nodded.

"Well, until then, you need to find something to keep yourself occupied."

Alara smiled.

"Can do, Mr. Logan."

Logan glared at Kurt.

"You. Come with me."

Kurt hung his head as he walked inside, not noticing the small, black and green spider crawling up the back of his jeans and that Alara had disappeared.


	11. Arachnaphobia Kills

**Author's Note**: Hey peepsies (don't ask)!! Here's a few more chappies to keep you entertained!! I'm sorry about the drink thing... I was in a weird mood when I wrote that. I was tempted to delete that part but ah.... Yeah... I was lazy... Enjoy!!

Chapter 11: Arachnaphobia Kills

"Kurt. I told you not to take advantage of her. She IS new after all."

"You never said not to take advantage of her. You said that if you caught her in my bathroom again that you'd punish me."

"So you were taking advantage of her?"

"Of course!"

Kurt smacked himself on the forehead.

"I mean no. I mean yes. I mean… maybe," Kurt responded, sighing.

Logan stood at a desk in a small library in the back of the institute. Kurt sat on the desk next to where Logan stood, waiting for Hank to finish working in the other room.

"I don't know Logan. I mean, I'm so confused. I think I like her, but I don't know. I think I like Keety too."

Logan sighed, then smiled and walked around the desk to sit next to him.

"Kurt. I think it's time that we had the talk."

Kurt groaned.

"Oh no. Not this."

"There are times in a boy's life," Logan began then noticed the small spider on the back of Kurt's neck.

"There's a spider on the back of your neck."

Kurt froze.

"Vhat?"

"Yeah. It's green and black. Hold still. I'll kill it for you."

Logan raised his arm above Kurt's neck.

"Uh. Logan? Do you think that this is such a good idea? Maybe I could just kill it myself."

"Ssssssh!" Logan hissed. "You'll scare it and it will bite you. It looks poisonous."

Kurt's eyes grew wide and he held perfectly still. Quickly, Logan's hand smacked the back of Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to topple off the desk, choking slightly. The spider, however, crawled down the back of Kurt's shirt, causing him to leap up.

"It's in my shirt! It's in my shirt!" he cried, dancing around. The spider dropped out of the back of his shirt without him noticing and scurried under the desk. Meanwhile, Kurt ripped the shirt off his back and shook it wildly.

"Is it gone?"

Logan had collapsed on the ground, roaring with laughter.

"OH VERY FUNNY LOGAN!" Kurt roared at him. "I COULD HAVE DIED FROM SPIDER POISON AND VHAT DO YOU DO? LAUGH, THAT'S VHAT!"

Logan sat up, eyes tearing from laughing too much.

"Aaaaaaah. But it was so funny watching you dance around. 'Vhere is it? Vhere is the spider?' It was great."

Kurt pouted slightly and put his shirt back on.

"Has Hank finished the vatch yet so I can go back to school?"

Logan stood back up and nodded.

"Yeah. Probably. See ya later, Elf."

Kurt picked the watch up and put it on his wrist, turning the hologram on as soon as he got to the work room Hank was in. He smiled as it covered his blue fur and yellow eyes. Then, he looked at Hank and asked, "Hey. Do you know vhere Alara vent? I vanted to say goodbye."

Hank shrugged and pointed to the door.

"She might be in her room. But don't stay too long. You gotta get to school."

Kurt nodded and bamphed out into the main hallway just as a black mouse ran out from under the desk and under the door of the library Logan was in. Logan jumped slightly and groaned.

"Oh no. First bug problems. Now rat problems!"

As soon as Alara got to her room, she transformed back into her human form and pretended to be reading a magazine Kitty had lent her. Suddenly, there was a loud "Bamph" in her room and she looked around the room, startled. She didn't see anyone in her room until Kurt's face appeared in front of her, only it was upside down. She tilted her head to the side and looked up.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

Kurt smiled.

"Oh, I dunno. I guess it's all part of being a mutant like me."

He flipped off the ceiling, landing in front of her, but he lost his balance upon touching the floor, and fell forward onto Alara. She fell backwards onto her bed and looked up into his holographically brown eyes. She smiled, but blushed furiously. Kurt looked around in surprise, but looked back to Alara. He then smiled, and blushed, but bamphed backwards so that he was standing in front of her.

"I uh," he began, clearing his throat, "I wanted to say goodbye since I probably von't see you until later. I have to go to school and get my extra vork. Logan said that he vould write me an excusal slip."

Alara sat up and smiled softly.

"So you wanted to say goodbye to me?"

Kurt nodded and scratched a false itch on the back of his neck.

"Well, I have nothing to do. I can come with you if you like," she offered.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"I vould like that. If you don't mind, that is."

She stood up and grabbed a notebook from her dresser and a pen that lay on top of it. Then she walked over next to Kurt.

"Okay. I'm ready," she exclaimed.

Kurt smiled and instructed, "Hold out your hand."

She held out her hand, palm up and looked slightly confused. Suddenly, she felt a strange feeling come over her accompanied with a strong smell of sulfur. She blinked and she was back at the school holding Kurt's hand. She looked curiously at her watch. 3:00.

"It's almost time for you to leave. You only have fifteen minutes," she murmured, looking over to Kurt.

She suddenly noticed that Kurt had been staring at her the whole time. She turned slightly red and smiled awkwardly.

"Umm… Let's go to the main office. Maybe they got my schedule done early," she offered.

Kurt smiled faintly, but said nothing.

_How could she like someone like me? _Kurt thought. _I'm just a blue, fuzzy freak. I need to get out of here before I seem like an idiot. She must think I'm a perverted mutant by now anyways. But if she does, then she lied to me. She must have been lying. No one could love… a monster._

Kurt looked town at his feet quickly.

"All right then," Alara murmured to herself more than anyone. She began walking to the office silently. Then she turned to say something to Kurt, but the familiar sound told her that he had teleported elsewhere. She looked down at her feet sadly and started walking back towards the office alone.

She reached the office just as the bell rang, letting the students out. She opened the door and stepped into the peach frog's office.

"Ummm… Miss Hinkley? I was wondering if maybe my schedule was finished earlier or if I should come in tomorrow."

The frog looked up at her as though she were some fly she could gobble up with her sticky tongue. Alara shuddered.

"Yes. Yes they did actually finish. Here it is," she ribbeted, setting the paper on the counter.

Alara picked it up and started looking it over. She smiled and thanked the secretary before walking outside towards the buses. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder. Alara spun around to find Kitty there, grinning.

"Hey. What, like, happened to you?" Kitty asked.

"Oh," Alara muttered, blushing slightly. "Nothing too major. I just got my schedule."

Kitty smiled and nodded.

"All right. Well, next time, tell me when you, like, run off, okay?"

Alara smiled.

"All right. Thanks Kitty."

"Come on. If we pester Scott enough, maybe we can get him to, like, buy us ice cream or take us shopping or something."


	12. A Near Death Experience

Chapter 12: A Near-Death Experience

Alara nodded and started walking away with Kitty. From behind them, Alara heard a familiar sound as Pietro ran to catch up with her.

"Alara! Hey Alara!"

She turned around to see him standing about an inch behind her, holding a tissue covered in blood to his nose. She looked concernedly to Pietro.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh. Oh this!" Pietro exclaims, motioning to his nose. "Oh. I got kicked in the face."

Alara smiled. Kitty turned around and glared.

"Hello Pietro," she said, shortly.

Pietro sneered.

"Hello Kitty-cat."

Kitty grabbed Alara's arm and tugged slightly.

"Come on Alara. Let's, like, get out of here."

Alara smiled and waved slightly as she turned to go.

"Wait!" Pietro yelled. "When can I see you again? I… uh… want to compare schedules… with you!"

She turned, walking backwards.

"How about later today? About 5 at the park! By the fountain-y thing!"

Pietro nodded.

"I think I know what you mean! See ya there!"

He smiled as he ran to catch the bus. Alara smiled until she tripped and fell. Her notebook and pen flew under a nearby bus. She got up and went to the front of the bus, crouching down to pick up her stuff when suddenly, the bus jerked forward a bit. She fell back, stunned a moment and looked up to see the front of a bus preparing to leave, oblivious to the fact that she was there. She stayed there frozen for a moment, her mind blank. She heard its brakes unlock and felt her stomach drop. The bus in front of her was prepared to leave and then the bus above her could go. Kurt turned around in the backseat of the bus when someone sitting next to him asked, "What the heck is that girl doing? She's going to get killed!"

Kurt leapt into the aisle and yelled, "VAIT! Don't move! There is a girl stuck under the bus behind us! Open the doors!"

Kurt ran out, followed closely by Pietro. Kurt began to run towards her, but Pietro knocked him down.

"I'm saving her Fuzz!" he sneered, looking behind him.

Suddenly, a bus sign appeared in front of him and Pietro smashed into it. Meanwhile, the bus in front of Alara's started to move. Kitty looked up from Scott's car to see Kurt and Pietro locked in a fierce argument and Alara stuck under the bus.

"Scott! Alara's stuck! You get Pietro and Kurt! I'll save Alara!" Kitty cried, leaping from the car. Scott followed close behind her. Running over to the boys, he yelled, "You two knock it off!"

Just then, Lance strolled out of the building. He saw Pietro and Kurt fighting and Kitty running towards a girl under a bus. He walked towards them calmly until….

Quickly, the bus started to move but at an angle. Quickly, she grabbed onto the front bumper of the bus so as not to be crushed by the wheels in back. The bus started to move faster, dragging Alara with it. Kitty sped up, diving in front of the bus, causing Lance to run towards Kitty at top speed. Scott had stopped Pietro and Kurt from fighting and now made them watch as Kitty and Alara almost got killed.

Kitty grabbed onto Alara's hand and they both phased through two different wheels each. As the bus left, they were left in the middle of the road. They stayed motionless in that spot, staring at each other, panting heavily from fear. They showed no emotion but shock. Lance ran over and helped Kitty up. After checking to see if she were all right, he helped Alara up and picked up Kitty's backpack. He brushed it off and handed it to Kitty while she told him what had happened. Alara just stood there, pale and shaky. Then, Kitty and Lance both stormed back over to Kurt and Pietro.

"Scott. Alara needs your help," Kitty murmured.

Scott nodded and ran over to help Alara, whose knees had started buckling. Scott was almost there when Alara collapsed and fell to the ground. Kurt and Pietro flinched and almost got up to help, but Lance and Kitty both snarled, "SIT DOWN."

"You get to watch what you've done out of your stupid fighting," Kitty snapped.

Kurt and Pietro watched as Scott tried to help Alara stand, but after she collapsed several times, she instructed Scott to just let her lay down on the sidewalk a moment so she could calm down and clear her head. Her beautiful notebook and pen now had black tire prints on them and the pen was snapped in half. They both hung their heads in guilt. Kitty and Lance stood there for a minute, staring at them. Their faces both grew angrier and angrier. All at once, they both started yelling.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KURT! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME IN SO MUCH TROUBLE TODAY! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ALARA! I ALMOST GOT KILLED! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? YOU'RE NORMALLY SO SWEET, BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET SOMETHING SO PETTY-." Kitty's voice echoed in Kurt's ears and his face began to look less cheerful than usual.

"PIETRO! YOU ASS! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY, YOU ALMOST GOT KITTY KILLED! HOW DARE YOU! IF SHE EVER COMES CLOSE TO DIEING AND IT'S REMOTELY YOUR FAULT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH KITTY MEANS TO ME!" Lance's voice also echoed in Kurt's ears, but Pietro hung his head guiltily too.

While Kitty and Lance chastised Kurt and Pietro, Alara looked at the sky, taking deep breaths. She, then, got up, and making sure that Lance, Pietro, Scott, and Kitty weren't looking, she walked over to her notebook and pen. She stared down at them on the verge of tears. She picked them up gently from out of the puddle it had landed in as though they were the most precious things in the world. She clutched them tightly to her chest and sat back down on the sidewalk. Opening the pages was easy, but the ink was beginning to run from the puddle water. Her mother's handwriting slowly began to fade from the pages. As soon as Kitty and Lance and Scott had yelled themselves hoarse (Scott was yelling at Kitty and Lance to shut up), Scott and Kitty turned back towards Scott's car and Lance towards his. They stared at Alara with wide eyes.

"Y-Y-You have a tail, Alara." Scott murmured.

Alara looked up from where she was staring on the sidewalk and looked behind her. She looked shocked for about two seconds, then smiled softly.

"Yeah," she replied. "It only happens when I'm having an extreme emotion. I forgot to mention that. It'll go away in a minute. I promise."

"It's black," Kitty noticed.

"Yes. Black tends to come out when I feel sadness," Alara said, looking down at her feet again.

"Vhy are you sad Alara?" Kurt asked, getting up.

She looked up to them once more and held out the notebook and pen, two tears running down her cheeks.

"They were my mother's. They're ruined. They were all I had left of her."

Pietro stood up as well and took a step towards her.

"We're really sorry, Alara," he said.

She nodded, suddenly sprouting cat ears.

"I know you are. I am too."

She turned, sniffing, rose, and started to walk away from them. As she walked, supressing her sadness, the tail and ears started to disappear and she started to look happier. She turned back to the others and yelled, "Last one home's a rotten egg!"


	13. A Race to the Danger Room

Chapter 13: A Race to the Danger Room

She began to run as fast as her legs could carry her towards home. Kitty and Lance smiled at each other and waved goodbye as Kitty took off after her. Scott hopped into his car and sped around driving towards the institution as fast as the speed limit would allow. Pietro and Kurt glared at each other before Kurt bamphed to where Alara and Kitty were. He ran as fast as he could, keeping an even time with Alara and Kitty. Pietro turned to follow them but Lance yelled, "Come on Pietro! We gotta get home before Toady-boy and Butterball destroy the house!"

Pietro growled back at Lance, but turned back obediently and hopped in the Jeep. Meanwhile, Scott got stuck at a stoplight. Kitty phased through some people's backyards, coming out in front, while Kurt and Alara ran side by side. Suddenly, Kurt's arm shot out and he grabbed Alara's hand. Suddenly, he bamphed and they both ended up in front of Kitty.

"Hey! That's cheating!" she yelled back at them, but laughed.

"So is phasing through people's backyards!" Alara yelled back to her.

Kurt and Alara laughed. Suddenly, Scott zoomed up beside them in his car. He shouted to them, "I'm gonna wiiiiin!" and raced off.

"Oh no you von't!" Kurt shouted back. He grabbed Kitty's hand and Alara's hand and bamphed to the institute's front door just as Scott pulled up. They all laughed for a minute, then they all turned to the door and walked inside. Logan stood there, his arms folded across his chest.

"And where have you four been?"

Kurt and Kitty gulped and Scott looked panicky. But Alara calmly stepped forward and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Logan. I got lost in the school and they had to go in and search for me. Since they all were searching for me, we missed the bus and Scott ran in to traffic on the way home."

Logan looked at the other three suspiciously. They all stared, eyes wide, at Alara. Logan smiled and shrugged.

"Okay then. You can go."

They all turned to leave, but paused when Logan growled, "Kurt stays."

Kitty and Scott ran upstairs and Kitty peeked over the edge of the railing to see what happened. Scott went off to find Jean.

"Kurt, it's time for practice," Logan smiled, almost evilly.

Kurt sighed and looked at the floor, his watch turning off.

"Today is the vorst day ever."

Alara's eyes turned glassy out of pity, then hardened as she stepped up to Logan and said, "I'm going with him."

"What?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Vhat?" Kurt murmured.

"I'm going with Kurt into that Danger Room thingie," Alara said, standing next to Kurt. She put an arm around his shoulders and smiled at Logan. "It was both of our faults after all."

"I don't know. I mean, it's not his first time, but it's _your_ first," Logan replied, unsure.

Alara stamped her foot in protest.

"Mr. Logan. I've never insisted on anything in my life except for two things. This is the second. The first was… well, it was a long time ago and I've never done it again until now. And anyways, how hard can it be?"

Logan laughed slightly, making Alara unsure. Kurt looked uneasily at her and Logan, wondering who would give first. The staring contest seemed to last forever, five seconds on Kurt's watch, when Logan finally sighed and said, "Fine. But I'm not going to take it easy on you."

Alara smiled and nodded sternly.

"Good."

She looked at Kurt, who looked back at her with fond admiration, but with a fear that Alara could detect. Her smile shrank a little bit before they started following Logan to the room. Before they entered, Alara made them stop at her room so she could change. After she was done, she walked out in a pair of black shorts, a green tank top and knee-high, leather combat boots. She nodded and they continued walking down the hall. Alara wrapped herself around Kurt's arm nervously and as they walked down the hall, her grip tightened, sometimes almost making Kurt cry out in pain.

"Don't vorry. You'll do just fine," he whispered to her.


	14. Two Logans: Never a Good Mix

**Author's Note**: Boom baby! Sorry for the wait. Umm... It's recently been called to my attention that Alara's powers are a tad confusing. No one's sure as of this point as to what Alara's powers are _exactly_, so that's basically it. So far, she's just a metamorph like Mystique and she can copy powers like Rogue, only instead of draining the powers, she has to see them in action in order to copy it. Animals are easy for her to copy so she does that often. They're 'power' is basically being an animal. So the ears and tail in the last chappie were her just releasing pent up energy through her power. - Whoosh. Now... On with the party!

Chapter 14: Two Logans… Never a Good Mix

As Kurt and Alara entered the room, she gasped. It was an open field. There was a tree in one of the corners and flowers were spotted all over the grasses. There was a butterfly or two fluttering by.

"Oh! It's so pretty!" Alara cried as a butterfly landed on her finger.

Kurt smiled at her, but looked around suspiciously. _Logan wouldn't have ordered this. He would have had the city scenery,_ he thought.

"You do know that the butterfly you hold now is not real, right?" Kurt asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yep. It wouldn't say anything back."

Kurt looked at her in surprise. She looked back innocently.

"What?"

Kurt opened his mouth to ask a question, but she took off running. The holographic sun shone down upon Alara, making her face glow. Kurt smiled, feeling fuzzier on the inside than he was on the outside. He bamphed over to her side, keeping a close watch for Logan. Suddenly, a voice roared out nearby causing Alara and Kurt to jump backwards.

"HANK! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE GIRLY! I SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR THE CITY SCENERY!" Logan roared up at the sky.

Hank's voice came out of nowhere causing Alara to clamp onto Kurt's arm.

"I thought it would be better for someone like Alara. The city scenery is just so… ugly. Plus, Kurt and Alara needed a break from what I heard happened today… I mean.. come on Logan! They-."

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Logan roared up at the sky.

Alara looked at the sky and yelled up to Hank, "Thank you! It's very pretty!"

"Your welcome," Hank replied, laughing.

Logan shook his head and began to stretch. Kurt took a step forwards, in front of Alara.

"What is he doing?" Alara asked.

"Ve have to fight him," Kurt replied.

Alara looked at Logan over Kurt's shoulder as Logan's claws came out of his fists. Her eyes widened.

"Kurt! You're going to get hurt," she whimpered.

Kurt looked back at her and replied simply, "I don't want you to get hurt either."

She looked sadly at him and stepped back a few steps. Kurt glared and waited for Logan's attack. It came swiftly. Kurt almost missed it, but just in time, he bamphed so that he was behind Logan. He kicked him swiftly in the head with his heel before leaping up into the air and landing a few feet away. Logan spun around, completely ignoring Alara, and lunged again. Kurt bamphed again and again. The more he bamphed, the more frustrated Logan got. Occasionally, Kurt would get a scratch, but he was quick enough so that he didn't get too much damage. Suddenly, he bamphed over by Alara, panting, obviously exhausted. Quickly, Logan came upon him like he was his prey. By the time Alara shouted out, it was too late. Kurt turned around and got swiped across the chest.

Kurt was thrown back into Alara's arms. She crouched down and looked at the wounds. They weren't deep, but he was bleeding. Her eyes filled with tears, but they weren't tears of sadness. They were the tears of rage. Kurt struggled to his feet and stepped in front of Alara.

Alara saw Logan preparing to attack Kurt one more time, then he would come for her next. She snarled, then put a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, step away from Logan."

"Vhat? No! I'm going to protect you!"

Alara smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle him myself. Just watch out for that wound."

Alara took a few steps from behind Kurt and stood in front of him. She ripped off half of her tank top and wrapped it tightly around Kurt's chest.

"Lay down," she commanded.

Kurt sat on the ground, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll do all right. You said so yourself."

Suddenly, she quickly transformed into an exact clone of Logan. She extended her claws as Logan stared.

"I didn't know you could do that," Logan murmured.

"How'd she do that?!? She isn't supposed to do that!! She can only change into animals!!" Hank responded through the intercom.

Alara grinned evilly as she turned to face him.

"I lied," she growled.

She lunged after Logan, snarling in his exact voice. She sliced him quickly across the face, causing him to stumble backwards. She slashed him on the arms, legs and across the chest. His wounds weren't deep, but they were like Kurt's. Painful and bleeding. Logan smirked as he collapsed to the ground.

"I underestimated you kid," he grumbled, laughing slightly.

"Like I always say: fight fire with fire," Alara replied, scratching her head.

Logan staggered to his feet, his wounds already healed, but he cracked his neck.

"All right, Alara. Let's see you dodge this," he growled.

Suddenly, she felt a slash across her stomach before she even recognized that Logan had moved. She looked down at the blood and her face turned red. She looked behind her. Logan stood, with his back to her, holding his stomach as well. She smirked.

"Doesn't it stink when someone can predict your moves? That cut must really hurt." she said, sarcastically.

She turned around to see Logan running towards Kurt. Her eyes widen as he raises his claws to slash him one more time. She spun quickly, turning into Kurt, then bamphed in front of his claws. This time, she was slashed across the collarbone. Only it went a little too deep for she had gotten too close. Logan's face fell from a smirk to a fearful grimace. Kurt watched as Alara fell to the ground with a thump.

"No!" he exclaimed.

He bamphed over to where she was. Her body had returned to her normal form. Logan stared unbelievingly.

"I-I-I wasn't going to actually hit you. I was just trying to scare her," he murmured.

Kurt leaned over Alara, who's eyes were closed. He lifted her head up gently and shook it lightly.

"Alara. Alara! Vake up! Please! Vake up!"


	15. Pain Comes in More Than One Form

Chapter 15: Pain Comes In More Than One Form

Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head off his hand. She sat up and looked at Kurt, smiling. She coughed slightly, causing blood to drip from her collarbone.

"You okay Kurt?" she asked.

Kurt nodded solemnly. Alara looked over to Logan.

"Mr. Logan? Are you okay?"

Logan tilted his head.

"Yeah, sure kiddo. How about you?"

Alara nodded.

"I'll be okay."

She pushed herself painfully to her feet and helped Kurt up. Pain was etched all over her face, but she smiled through it and walked proudly out of the Danger Room, her head held high. Of course, she walked back in so that she could help Logan carry Kurt to the First Aid room, but she was proud of how she had fought.

Hank offered to help her dress Kurt's wounds as they entered the infirmary and Logan just watched, but Alara insisted that she do them. They watched as Alara prepared the bandages and took special care to make sure that each of them were perfect.

"What are you doing to them?" Hank asked as Alara pulled the bandages of a tub full of a strange mixture she had concocted. Alara smirked.

"Old family recipe. Can't tell you what's in it exactly or I'd have to kill you, but it helped whenever I got hurt. This should be extra nice since I added a special ingredient that makes it smell nice."

Kurt sat leaning against a pillow that sat on a bed that looked like it should belong in a hospital. Alara walked over to him, wheeling a cart in front of her. On the cart was the bucket with the bandages in them and a small vial of clear liquid.

"Okay. Now, Kurt, take off your shirt."

Logan winced, trying to prevent himself from pouncing on Kurt and wringing his neck, and Kurt looked over at Logan, petrified. Alara tapped her foot impatiently.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU MEN! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M ASKING YOU TO GET NAKED! JUST TAKE OF YOUR STUPID SHIRT!" she hollered.

Logan and Kurt both looked at her surprised, but Kurt took off his shirt and handed it to her. She threw it onto the bottom shelf of the cart.

"Okay. Now Kurt, I want you to sit up straight and hold your hands out like this," she instructed, holding her hands straight out to the sides.

Kurt did as he was instructed and held out his arms. Alara smiled and picked up one of the bandages. She wrung the liquid out into the bucket so that it was just barely moist and placed the end of it on the center of his back. Logan struggled with not growling as Alara wrapped the bandages around his chest for Kurt couldn't keep his face straight whenever she wrapped her arms around him.

"This medicine you put on the bandages feels very nice," he commented to her, causing Logan to growl.

Alara looked from Logan to Kurt and back.

"You two are so disgusting," she muttered.

As soon as she had finished bandaging Kurt, she handed Kurt the vial and said softly, "This is for tonight. It will sting for a few hours. This should kill the pain."

"Vhere is your vial? I only see von."

Alara smiled at him solemnly.

"Oh. Don't worry about me, Fuzzy," she replied, jokingly. "I'll be fine."

Kurt nodded and Logan smirked.

Alara sighed.

"Well, I have to bandage myself up, so if you fellows don't mind, I'm going to go into the bathroom to do it."

She pushed the cart over into a small bathroom adjoining the infirmary and took off her shirt so she could begin bandaging herself. Logan looked over at Kurt.

"That's one brave young lady," Logan said casually to Kurt.

Kurt nodded silently.

"I mean, facing me so that you didn't get the full blame for what happened and then never complaining once about the pain."

Kurt looked over to Logan.

"Vhat are you getting at?"

Logan shrugged.

"I dunno. Just that I'd hang on to her."

Kurt smiled softly.

"I vill. Don't vorry about it."

Logan smiled. They sat in silence for a minute. In the bathroom, Alara had wrapped the whole top half of her chest and was starting on the stomach, when the pain finally registered. She collapsed onto her knees and dug her fingernails into her fists and teeth into her lips. She kept biting down until the pain was overpowered by the bloody claw marks on her palms and the holes on her lips. She stood back up and finished wrapping up her stomach and put her shirt back on before she collapsed onto the floor again with a loud clang. Logan's ears perked up and he listened intently for a minute. He suddenly heard a quiet sniffle and a sob. Kurt's ears perked up and he tried to sit up, but pain shot through him.

"I-it's Alara," he groaned.

Logan nodded and walked to the bathroom. He tapped lightly on the door before stepping in.

"Alara?"

Suddenly Logan smashed the door into the wall in a panic. Kurt heard the cart being knocked over and a groan as Logan picked Alara up off of the ground and carried her over to a bed next to Kurt's. Alara's eyes were clamped shut and Kurt saw her palms and lips were bleeding heavily.

"Alara? What's wrong?" Logan asked frantically.

"It just hurts a little. That's all…" Alara groaned.

Logan and Kurt both looked worried and confused, but Alara just kept repeating, "It's nothing. It's just a little more pain than I'm used to."

"You don't seem to be seriously injured," Logan replied, looking her up and down.

"No… Some of it's much deeper than these mere wounds…" Alara groaned, motioning to the ones on her chest and stomach.

"Vhat are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Here. It always hurts here," she said, placing a hand on her heart.


	16. A Few Minutes of Peace for New Friends

Chapter 16: A Few Minutes of Peace for New Friends

Logan tilted his head.

"I don't get it."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"She means her heart, Logan. Her heart hurts."

"Internal bleeding?"

"No, Logan. She means emotionally."

Logan looked back to Alara.

"You mean emotionally?"

Alara opened her eyes a sliver and nodded, laughing slightly. Kurt looked over at her. He forced himself to stand and he walked over next to her bed. Logan looked at Kurt suspiciously.

"Do you want some time alone with her?" Logan asked.

Kurt nodded.

"If you don't mind," he replied.

Logan grimaced, but nodded.

"Okay, but if I find out that anything happened to her that shouldn't have, I'll make sure that you'll spend the rest of your life in that Danger Room."

Kurt smiled softly.

"I know. I'm concerned for her too."

Logan's face softened as he left.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he murmured as he walked out the door, closing it partially behind him. As a last minute idea, he sticks his face in and repeats, "Minutes. A few minutes."

Kurt watched Logan leave, then turned back to Alara. Alara tilted her head over to face Kurt. Her eyes were open wide and she smiled softly at Kurt.

"So," she murmurs, her eyes sparkling. "Anyone up for a bath?"

Kurt laughed for a moment and then he picked up her hand and held it in his. Her grip tightened around his hand and he held her hand.

"I'm glad you're here," she murmured.

Kurt nodded.

"Me too," he replied.


	17. A Little Bird Watches from Her Perch

Chapter 17: A Little Bird Watches From Her Perch

After Kurt and Alara had gone into the room to train with Logan, Kitty made her way to where Hank was working. She walked in and sat next to him, smiling.

"Hey Hank. What's up?"

"Not much, Katherine. I'm just setting up a battle between Kurt and Logan."

"Oh, that reminds me. Logan's going to come up and tell you to add Alara into it too."

"The new girl. No way! He'd never fight someone going in for their first time."

Kitty nodded just as Logan walked through the door.

"Hey Hank. Hey Half-Pint. Half-Pint? What are you doing here?"

Kitty smiled at Logan.

"Oh, I heard from a little bird that you were fighting Alara and I wanted to watch."

Logan smiled and nodded.

"Well, that's right. This little bird should stop listening to other people's conversations."

Kitty snickered slightly. Hank looked slightly surprise.

"So you ARE fighting a new kid. Interesting."

Logan smiled.

"Ah don't worry. I'll take it pretty easy on her. She should be an easy win."

Kitty smirked.

_You have no idea what you're getting into Logan,_ Kitty thought.

"All right Logan. What scene do you want? Open field? Waterfall? Or did you have something else in mind?"

"City. A top the highest building possible," Logan instructed.

Hank looked at him in disbelief.

"But since they had such a rough day, maybe we should-."

"No. I told them I wouldn't take it easy on them. I want to make them think it."

Hank raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"All right," he muttered. "But if that girl faints in surprise, it'll be your fault."

Logan nodded.

"All right," he growled, walking out.

Kitty watched as Hank loaded the city scenery and wrinkled her nose. It was the ugliest, bleakest scenery in the whole lot. Hank looked over at Kitty and laughed slightly.

"I know," Hank grumbled. "Ugly."

"Why don't you just load the field one anyways?" Kitty asked.

"Because, Miss Pryde, it would be going against Logan and you know how angry he gets when he doesn't get his way."

"Yes, but aren't teachers supposed to do what's in the best interest of their pupils?"

Hank looked at her suspiciously.

"You want me to load the field?"

Kitty nodded.

"With butterflies."

Hank chuckled.

"Right."

The screen changed just as Kurt, Alara and Logan walked in. Logan walked in, his face contorted in disbelief. Kurt and Alara walked in and smiled. Hank and Kitty listened to Kurt and Alara speaking, turning up the volume on the microphone to high, since they were speaking quietly. Suddenly, Logan's deafening roar echoed in their ears, causing them to ring. They winced and turned the volume back down.

"HANK! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE GIRLY! I SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR THE CITY SCENERY!"

Kitty snickered as Hank replied, "I thought it would be better for someone like Alara. The city scenery is just so… ugly. Plus, Kurt and Alara needed a break from what I heard happened today… I mean.. come on Logan! They-."

"I KNOW! I KNOW!"

Hank and Kitty both cracked up laughing.

"Thank you!" they heard Alara cry. "It's very pretty!"

Hank and Kitty sighed happily and Hank replied, "You're welcome!"

As they watched, Kitty winced each time Logan sliced Kurt. She looked over and Hank was doing the same thing. When she looked back, Alara was standing in front of Kurt, who was on the ground. Her shirt was ripped and tears fell from her face. Kitty and Hank watched in amazement as she turned into a copy of Logan.

On the intercom, Hank reported, "How'd she do that?!? She isn't supposed to do that!! She can only change into animals!!"

Over the intercom, a voice growled, "I lied."

Suddenly, Alara attacked Logan with speed only he could attack with. Subconsciously, Kitty began to lean towards the screen. When she saw Logan running to attack Kurt, she leaped out of her chair and shouted at the screen, "NO! ALARA! WATCH OUT!"

Hank looked at her in surprise. Kitty blushed slightly.

"Heh. Sorry," she muttered.

Then Hank gasped.

"Alara's been hit! She was protecting Kurt and got slashed!"

Kitty turned back to the screen and watched Kurt and Alara interact. She smiled softly.

_How cute, _she thought. _It's too bad that that's not Lance and me down there._

She looked at Hank and waved.

"I'm gonna get outta here. I have homework to do."

Hank nodded.

"All right."


	18. Little Bird Gets Shot Down

Author's Note: Oooooh. Bad author. Bad, bad author. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really am. I've been busy. Damn you Physics! Please, enjoy… and forgive my absence.

Chapter 18: Little Bird Gets Shot Down

Kitty phased through the door and walked towards the front of the institution. She looked around, making sure that no one was watching, and phased through. She ran down the street towards the Brotherhood's house, hoping that Lance was still there. Suddenly there was a loud burst of air running past her. She heard it turn and come up behind her. Pietro appeared behind her and she turned around. Kitty glared.

"Hey Kitty-cat. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I could ask the same for you," she replied shortly.

"If you're too mean to me, you'll never know," Pietro replied, sarcastically.

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I have, like, better things to do than talk to you. I have to talk to Lance. It's about Alara."

Kitty turned to leave, but Pietro ran around her and stood in her way.

"What about Alara?" he asked.

Kitty smirked.

"I'll only tell you when I get to your house," she replied.

In a flash, Pietro scooped Kitty up in his arms and sped over to the Brotherhood's house. He set her down gently, then put his hands on his hips.

"Now. What about Alara?"

Kitty grinned.

"Well, Logan had her in the Danger Room with Kurt and Kurt got seriously injured so Alara stepped between Kurt and Logan and so Alara and Logan started fighting and…."

"LOGAN? THAT SCRUFFY-LOOKING ANIMAL? WHAT DID HE DO TO HER?' Pietro roared.

"And she ended up getting hurt pretty badly, but she still beat Logan. But she's probably not going to be able to come tonight to your little rendezvous. She's pretty badly hurt."

Pietro growled.

"That stupid, mangy dog. I'm going to kill him."

Pietro sped off towards the institute while Kitty smirked. She turned towards the Brotherhood's house and walked quickly up to the door. Knocking quickly, she waited patiently until the door creaked open. Inside the door stood Todd. Kitty wrinkled her nose as Todd grinned up at her.

"Why hello Kitty-cat. What brings you to our home? Could it be Lance? Of course. That's the only reason you'd come."

Suddenly, the house started to rumble.

"TOAD! MOVE IT!"

Todd's eyes widen and he hopped out of the doorway. Lance stood behind him and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Kitty. What's up?"

Kitty smiled.

"Oh I was just coming over to thank you for what you did today. I appreciate it."

Lance smiled at her.

"It was no problem."

They stood there facing each other a moment before Kitty cleared her throat.

"So I came over to thank you and um… I was wondering if you wanted to come over sometime. Maybe to use the Danger Room or something. I dunno."

Lance's smile shrank slightly.

"Kitty, you know that I can't go in there. I'm not allowed."

Kitty looked as innocent as possible.

"Well of course not. But if you joined the X-men again, then-."

"Is that what this is all about? Kitty, you know that I can't do that! We've already tried this before!"

"Yeah, but they'll be better this time! I promise!"

Lance shook his head.

"Kitty, I can't do it. I don't feel comfortable there."

"But that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair! It never is! If it were, you and I could be together and there wouldn't be any problems with that, but there is, Kitty. There are too many problems and me joining the X-men would just make it worse!"

Kitty's eyes filled up with tears and she glared up at Lance.

"FINE!" she hollered, running back towards the institution.

"KITTY! WAIT!" Lance called after her, but she ignored his cries.

"Oooooh. Shut down," a voice behind Lance chuckled.

Lance turned, his eyes fiery and he kicked open the door to reveal Todd standing behind it, listening.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FROGGY."

"Now, now Lance," the Toad stuttered. "We don't want to ruin another door do you?"

Lance roared and the ground quaked and caused Toad to bounce around on the ground. Meanwhile, Kitty had made it back to the institution to find Pietro pacing outside the front door. As she walked up to him, Pietro looked up and asked, "Hey Kitty. Back so soon?"

Kitty growled at him. A single tear was left to dry on her cheek. Pietro smirked, but his smile faded slightly. She phased through the door, but heard Pietro yell from the other side, "WAIT! I NEED TO SEE ALARA!"

She spun around and phased her head through the door.

"YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SEE HER TOMORROW MORNING!" she roared at him, causing Pietro to fall backwards in surprise.

She phased back through and ran to her room, slamming the door.


	19. How Do We Get Ourselves Into These Thing...

Chapter 19: How Do We Get Ourselves Into These Things?

When Alara awoke at about 8 that night, she awoke to find that Kurt had crawled into her bed and he lay up against her, his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled as his slow breathing caused the hair on the back of her neck to brush against her neck. She lifted his arm gently as she flipped over to face him. His yellow eyes opened slowly as she put his arm back down on her waist and snuggled up against his chest. He blinked, trying to remember where he was. The memories came back quickly and his heart thumped rapidly as he realized how close he was to Alara.

_Logan's gonna kill me, _Kurt thought.

Alara put her forehead on Kurt's chest and snuggled closer to his body heat. Her arms were cold and Kurt slid his arm underneath her waist. He hugged her close to him, feeling her heart beating against his chest. He smiled.

_This is vhat I've alvays dreamed of, _Kurt thought. _Somevon who liked me for who I am._

Suddenly, Kurt sensed the many eyes drilling into the back of his head. He turned his head to see out of the corner of his eye about three people sitting on the bed behind them. He turned back to find Alara sleeping peacefully. Someone behind him growled, "This doesn't look too good from my position, Fuzzy. I'd like to know what you are, or were, thinking."

Kurt winced.

"Be qviet Logan. You'll vake her up!" Kurt hissed.

"I'd like to speak to Alara after she wakes up if you don't mind, Kurt."

Kurt gulped.

"Yes Professor Xavier."

"And I need to talk to her too."

Kurt's heart almost stopped.

"Keety?"

"Yep. That's me."

"Scheiße," he murmured.

Kurt listened as Xavier rolled out and Logan left as well, growling, "I'll be back."

Kitty remained for some reason. She walked around to where Kurt's face was. She knelt on the ground next to the hospital bed and stared into his eyes. She looked as though she had been crying for hours.

"Vhat's wrong?" Kurt whispered to Kitty.

Kitty started to sob and Kurt's eyes got wide.

"Vait! Vait! Don't cry!" Kurt murmured and sat up. He got out of bed, stiffly and painfully, pulling a blanket over Alara. Then he walked around to where Kitty sobbed and pulled her into a hug. Tears soaked his furry, blue shoulder as she cried. She eventually sobbed out the whole story to Kurt. Kurt nodded, listening to the whole story, his hatred towards Lance growing steadily. When Kitty had finished crying, she looked up to Kurt and smiled.

"Thanks for listening. I needed to talk to someone," she said, sighing.

Kurt smiled softly and nodded.

"No problem. I vas glad to help."

Kitty smiled, sniffing, and stood up. Kurt used the bed to help himself back up as an idea popped into Kitty's head. She smiled and leaned towards Kurt.

"Kurt, how long have we been friends?"

Kurt shrugged and looked at her suspiciously.

"I don't know. Vhy?"

"Well, I was, like, wondering. Would you be willing to help me get even with Lance?"

Kurt frowned.

"As much as I despise Lance, I don't like vhere this is going."

Just then, Alara opened her sleepy eyes and woke up.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me."

Alara's eyes shot open and she tilted her head slightly to hear what they were saying better.

"I dunno Keety. I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh come on. Please? It'll be fun."

Alara heard Kurt sigh but said, "All right. Ve can go out."

Alara's eyes filled with tears and she slowly transformed into a black and green snake. She slithered off the edge of the bed and out of the room. Kitty grinned.

"All right. Thanks Kurt! This should make Lance so mad!"

She hugged Kurt, who winced but hugged her back. Then Kitty started to head out just as Kurt looked to the bed and exclaimed, "Hey! Vhere did Alara go?"

Kurt pulled back the blanket to find nothing but a single stem rose. Kitty and Kurt stared at it for a while until Kitty finally asked, "What does it mean?"

Kurt's heart had grown heavy at the thought of Alara being mad at him.

"I think she heard you ask me out. And I agreed."

Kitty winced.

"Sorry Kurt. I didn't mean-"

Kurt shook his head.

"That's okay. I'll talk to her tomorrow."


	20. Wanda Sees An Opportunity

Chapter 20: Wanda Sees an Opportunity

As Alara ran down the dark streets away from the institution, she tried to keep herself from crying. She ran down the street frantically. Her feet kept messing up and she stumbled many times before reaching her destination. She ran up to the door and knocked frantically. The door opened wide and there stood Pietro.

"Alara? What are you doing here?"

She burst into tears, wrapping her arms around Pietro.

"It was so awful!" she cried, burying her face into his shoulder.

Pietro blinked in surprise, but put a hand on the back of her head and on her waist gently.

"What?"

Alara hugged Pietro tightly around his middle as she sobbed.

"Kurt… Kitty… They… he doesn't like me…" was all Pietro could decipher through Alara's sobs.

All the commotion drew a crowd. First, Todd hopped up behind Pietro.

"Who's the babe?" he asked.

"Beat it, freak," Pietro growled.

Todd hopped around a few more times.

"No, really? Who is she?"

Pietro spun around with fire in his eyes.

"I SAID BEAT IT."

Todd shrank and hopped into the living room. Pietro heard voices in the next room and suddenly Lance came out.

"Hey. Who's the chick?"

Pietro growled and rolled his eyes.

"WHY IS IT THAT WHENEVER A GIRL COMES OVER FOR ME AND SHE'S CRYING, YOU GUYS HAVE TO BUTT IN?"

Lance looked over Pietro's shoulder and his eyes widened.

"That's that one chick! The one Kitty saved. What's she doin' here?"

Pietro gave a smirk.

"She's here to be comforted by a compassionate ear."

"Oh yeah? Who's that?"

Pietro glared at Lance.

"Me, you idiot."

Lance laughed.

"Yeah right. Compassionate, my ass."

"SHUT UP, LANCE!"

"No, really. Why is she here?"

"I don't know. She keeps sobbing."

"Hey, let me try," Lance offered, shoving Pietro away.

"Hey, she's mine," Pietro argued, shoving Lance.

"Well I'm just trying to help!" Lance growled, shoving Pietro again.

"And I said she's mine!" Pietro growled back, shoving Lance.

Soon, they were in a full-fledged argument when Wanda walked down the stairs.

"What are you two idiots fighting about now?"

Wanda caught a glimpse of Alara standing in the doorway.

_What the hell? _Wanda thought. _What's an X-men recruit doing at our door? And crying no less?_ She walked past Pietro and Lance who had started hitting each other towards Alara.

"Hey. You! What are you doing here?"

"SHE'S MINE! I'M COMFORTING HER!" Pietro roared at Wanda before getting punched in the face by Lance.

Wanda raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Reaaaaaally," Wanda murmured.

Alara looked at Wanda curiously. She had stopped crying, but sniffled occasionally. Wanda walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey kid. Let's go into the kitchen and get you something to drink. These bozos don't know what they're doing."

As Wanda led her away, she heard Pietro holler, "WANDA! I TOLD YOU SHE'S MI-." and then a few thumps. They walked into the kitchen and Wanda closed the door tightly. Then she opened the fridge and asked, "Is Coke all right? Or would you prefer Mountain Dew? Although I thought I saw Tubby drinkin' straight from the bottle and God knows what was in HIS mouth."

Alara murmured, "Coke is fine."


	21. Bonding with the Scarlet Witch

Chapter 21: Bonding with the Scarlet Witch

Wanda pulled out two cans and handed one to Alara. They opened their cans in an accidental unison and both guzzled half the can. Then, Wanda looked at Alara.

"So why were those dumb asses trying to comfort you?" Wanda asked, casually.

"Oh. Well, there was this guy who I like and I thought he liked me, but this girl asked him out and he agreed. And since Pietro was the only one who seemed remotely concerned about me, I came to see him."

Wanda snorted, almost spitting out the Coke she had in her mouth.

"Yeah. Concerned. Right. Obsessed is more like it."

Alara blinked.

"What?"

"He won't stop freakin' talkin' about you!"

Alara laughed, thinking it was meant to be a joke, but Wanda stayed serious. Uncomfortably, Alara cleared her throat.

"Ummm… Sorry… I didn't expect that."

Wanda nodded.

"Neither did I."

Alara looked at her questioningly, but Wanda shook her head.

"Never mind."

"Okay…. Soooooo. Hi. I'm Alara. What's your name?"

"Wanda," she replied.

Alara smiled and Wanda smiled softly, barely noticeable.

"Hey, won't the X-geeks come looking for you?"

"Even if they did, they wouldn't be able to track me. I have too big of a mental block."

Wanda looked at Alara with interest.

"Really? Hmmm…. Well, we do have an extra bedroom here if you would rather stay here for a day or two. You're more than welcome to. And I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind," Wanda emphasized the last phrase by rolling her eyes.

Alara smiled and nodded just as snickers came from behind the door. Wanda glared and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Those boneheads are listening to us. I hate it when they do this. They need to be taught a lesson. I have a plan if you're willing. Let's go through the window and climb in through the living room ones. We can kick their asses."

Alara nodded and whispered back, "Should I change into something more suitable for the occasion?"

Wanda blinked, in confusion.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

They opened the window quietly and slipped out. Walking carefully around the side of the house, they climbed into the living room to see Lance, Toad, Pietro, and Fred all standing at the door, their ears pressed to it.

"Hee hee hee," Toad snickered. "Sleep over! Pillow fighting in nighties!"

"Shut up Toad! We'll get caught!" Pietro snarled.

"Quiet!" Lance hissed. "I can't hear them anymore."

Wanda put her hands on her hips and boomed, "WHO CAN'T YOU HEAR? I COULD HEAR EVERYTHING FROM HERE! COULDN'T YOU? I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE PILLOW FIGHTING IN NIGHTIES!"

All the guys froze, the color draining from their faces. Behind her, Wanda heard a growl as Alara turned into a black panther. The guys turned around to face a scowling Scarlet Witch and a big, snarling cat.

"I'M GONNA MAKE IT SO THAT YOU'LL HAVE TO EAT MASHED POTATOES THROUGH A STRAW!"

The guys started to shake and as Alara walked past Wanda, Wanda jumped.

"What the heck? What's that?"

"I-I-I-It's Alara," Pietro stuttered.

Alara looked back, grinning a panther grin and purred as she said, "I changed for the occasion. Do you think I scared them?"

Wanda looked to the guys who stood, frozen. She grinned.

"Yup. Now let's show them what happens to CIA spies when THEY get caught."


	22. Hexes, Claws, and Boots

Chapter 22: Hexes, Claws, and Boots

Alara crouched down and lunged forward onto Toad. Wanda began to hex things, including the extra large Fred, who took an especially large amount of energy to hex. Pietro and Lance tried backing up, but they ran into the wall. They watched as Wanda hexed Fred into oblivion. Toad yelped as Alara dug her claws into his arms. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble as Lance started to cause an earthquake. Alara roared and leapt off Toad when he slapped her furry face with his slimy tongue. She swiped at it with her paw and Toad ended up wrapping his tongue around her leg and pulling the giant ball of black fur and claws right on top of him.

Wanda began to hex random things around them as Lance shook the ground violently. Toad passed out on the ground and Alara stood over him growling, a piece of Toad's shirt in her fangs. She spat it out and lunged at Pietro, who stood petrified as Wanda aimed to hex him. Her hex missed and hit the door, cracking it, as Alara landed with her paws on Pietro's shoulders and tipped both of themselves over. He grabbed her paws so that she couldn't scratch him and tried to get off of her by rolling once over her, pinning the beast to the ground. Pietro's eyes widened as she morphed back into a human form on accident. He ended up straddling her waist and pinning her arms down, his face close to hers.

Pietro and Alara stared at each other for a minute, the earth quaking beneath them and hexes flying around their heads. Then, Pietro leaned forward towards Alara, his blue eyes locked with her green eyes. He came so close to kissing her that she could see the stripes in his irises and almost felt his lips on hers, when suddenly a black boot flew into the side of Pietro's head. Alara noticed that the ground had stopped rumbling and Lance held out a hand to help Alara up. Pietro flew off of Alara after the boot's impact. He rubbed his head and sat up.

"LANCE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Pietro roared.

Alara took Lance's hand and stood up. Pietro stood and brushed himself off.

"You were going to take advantage of her! You had her pinned to the freakin' floor!"

Pietro growled.

"It wasn't as if I did it on purpose."

Alara looked around the house. Everything was trashed. She noticed Toad and Fred twitching on the ground. Wanda was spread out on the couch, visibly exhausted, trying to sleep. Alara yawned sleepily. Pietro noticed this and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Tired, huh?" he asked, faking a yawn. "Me too. All of this fighting has made me exhausted. Let's go up to my room, shall we?"

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Lance hollered. "HOW COME SHE GETS TO SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM?"

Pietro smirked.

"Because you have your pretty Kitty."

Lance growled and raised his fist to punch Pietro in the face, who ducked. Wanda got up from the couch, her eyes drooping.

"I have an idea," Wanda offered, yawning.

Pietro smiled.

"What's that?"

Wanda smirked a tired smirk.

"How about, since Pietro's bed IS the biggest, Alara sleeps there, I sleep on the floor in there, Pietro sleeps on the couch and Lance sleeps in his room?"

Pietro and Lance scowled.

"I don't like that idea at all," Pietro grumbled.

Wanda's eyes burned in fury.

"I STILL HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY FOR ANOTHER HEX. ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT IT? I HEARD THE LAST HEX A PERSON DOES IS THE STRONGEST."

Pietro blinked and smiled uneasily.

"On the other hand, sleeping on the couch does seem mighty fun."

"OR," Lance offered. "Pietro, Alara, Wanda, and I all sleep in the same room and Toad and Fred…. Well, they can just sleep on the floor. I don't think they'll be moving until morning."

Wanda glowered.

"I don't trust you two," she snarled.

"And I don't want you or Lance sleeping in my room," Pietro growled at Wanda.

As they argued, Alara made her way upstairs. Her eyes drooped and she yawned, stretching as she walked up the stairs. She turned into a long hallway, the arguing growing quieter as she left. She found a large room and walked in, flicking on the light. It was a fairly clean room. The bed was king-sized with a green silk bedspread and a dark velvet canopy draping down over it. There was a golden vanity across from that and a wooden dresser. She looked around and smiled.

"Pretty," she murmured.

She looked around. Scattered on the floor were boxers, papers, and a comb here and there. She looked in to a door connected to the bedroom and found a beautiful white marble bathroom.

"I didn't think that this place had a clean room anywhere," she thought aloud. "Not to mention this… perfect."

She smiled and walked back into the bedroom. She opened the top drawer of the dresser and found a bunch of boxers. She shuddered and closed it. Then she opened the next one, which contained a bunch of t-shirts. She grinned and grabbed the biggest one in there, which only went down to her mid-thigh when she held it up to her chest. She walked into the bathroom and changed into the t-shirt and, after turning off the lights, crawled into bed, snuggling under the covers.


	23. Questionably Clean Comfort from Quickie

Chapter 23: Questionably Clean Comfort from Quickie

Meanwhile, back down stairs, they had almost come to an agreement.

"Okay. Wanda can stay. Lance can come in too and stay, but you guys can't touch anything of mine. And you have to sleep on the floor."

Wanda and Lance rolled their eyes.

"Fine," they sighed.

Pietro grinned.

"Now, off to be-… Hey. Where'd Alara go?"

They looked around frantically, but couldn't find a trace of her anywhere. They all stomped back into the living room.

"New plan," Wanda muttered. "We all sleep in our own rooms."

They nodded.

"She could have told us that she was leaving," Lance muttered.

They all stomped upstairs and went into their own bedrooms. Pietro walked into his bedroom, leaving the lights off as he was too tired to mess with them, and closed the door. He locked it and took off his shirt and jeans, throwing them to the floor, and crawled into his bed in only boxers. As he flopped around in his bed, trying to get comfortable, he found a dip in his mattress.

"What the-?" he murmured.

He moved closer to the dip and used his leg to find what was at the bottom of it. As his leg brushed someone else's leg, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He reached forward with his hand and felt someone's thigh. He moved his hand up, past the hip, up the shoulders and up to a face. He touched it gently and discovered it was a woman. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled.

"Alara," he whispered gently.

He realized that she was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear and a thought passed through his mind, mischievously. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He felt her forehead pressed against his neck and her arms were the only things preventing him from pulling her so that her chest touched his. The thought lingered in his mind, but the more he thought about it, the less inclined he was to actually do it. He smirked.

_She's mine for the taking and yet for some reason, I can't do it, _he thought to himself. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled up against his chest. He smiled and the thought disappeared.

_This is kinda nice though, _Pietro thought as he drifted off to sleep. Alara yawned a few moments after he had fallen asleep and opened her eyes. She looked up at a peacefully sleeping Pietro and smiled. She then snuggled closer to his warmth and slept until later that morning, about an hour or two before school started.


	24. Recovery Mission

Chapter 24: Recovery Mission

When Kurt woke up that morning, he woke up alone and in his own room. He stretched, stiffly from laying in one spot all night. He took off the shirt he had slept in and saw that the bandaged around his chest were completely red. Paranoia set in almost instantly and he began to unwind the bandages quickly. As he unwound, Kurt kept an especially sharp eye out for the wound, but even after the last bandage had been removed, he found none. He smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Alara."

He walked over to his bathroom and bamphed inside. He slid the glass door open, almost hopefully, but it was empty and as he took a shower, he pouted and wondered where she could have gone. Kurt walked out of his room an hour or two before breakfast and started his search. As he explored the halls of the institution, he heard voices in the kitchen.

_That sounds like Professor Xavier. And Logan. And Jean. And Scott. And… Kitty? Vhat are they all doing talking so qvietly?_ Kurt thought.

He crept closer to the doors and listened in on the conversation.

"She never came back last night. The security cameras caught her running down the street at about nine o'clock," Scott informed.

"I still don't understand why she ran away," Logan muttered.

"It's because she felt alone here. For some reason she felt like she had been abandoned," Xavier replied. "That's all that I can sense from her. I can't get a precise location on her, but she's somewhere in this city. I have a feeling she wants to be found. Otherwise, her block would be much, much stronger."

"Then why don't we, like, go search for her?"

"Because she doesn't want to be found quite yet. She wants someone that she knows to find her. Someone she trusts," Xavier replied.

"Who would that be?" Jean asked.

"Someone who's actually standing outside the door at this very moment," Xavier answered as Kurt's eyes widened. "Kurt? Could you come in here?"

Kurt stepped in sheepishly. All eyes were fixed on him. Logan's grip on the counter he sat on tightened and Kurt could almost see part of his claws sticking out of his fists. Kitty stood in the corner, her eyes still slightly red from crying. Jean and Scott stood next to Xavier, who sat directly across from Kurt.

"Y-y-yes, Professor?"

"You know what I'm going to ask you Kurt."

"But vhy me? I should be the von who she trusts least of all!"

Xavier grinned, but Logan's eyes widened and his grip got so tight on the counter that it started to crack.

"Why shouldn't she trust you? What did you do?" Logan growled.

Kurt started to shake.

"I… I… I…"

Kitty stepped forward.

"I kinda asked him out and he was like, 'I don't know. I like Alara.' And I was like, 'Come on. It'll only be for a few days.' And-."

Logan cut her off.

"Why only for a few days?"

"Uhm…."

Xavier looked at Logan.

"Is that really a necessary piece of information Logan?"

Logan grumbled, "No. I guess not."

Xavier shot him a glance of amused annoyance.

"Mr. Logan, I'd watch what you were thinking. It's not polite to call someone an old geezer when they can read your mind."

Logan's cheeks turned slightly red, but he still glowered at the floor and muttered.

"Now Kurt," Xavier continued, looking towards him. "I think you might know where she went. And I also think that you are pretty sure of your guess."

Kurt nodded and Logan looked up.

"Where does he think she is?"

Xavier smirked slightly.

"She's at the Brotherhood's house."

Logan's grip tightened even more on the counter, causing it to break off into Logan's hands. He almost lost his balance, but recovered, dropping the hunks of ceramic to the floor and brushing his hands off on his jeans.

"What would she be doing over there?" Logan rumbled, trying not to yell.

"She made friends with the one they call Quicksilver," Scott replied.

"MAXIMOFF? THAT LITTLE SCUM BAG? WHY WOULD HE EVEN TALK TO AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL LIKE HER? HE'LL USE HER AND THEN GET RID OF HER! HE'LL TREAT HER LIKE GARBAGE! HE'LL-."

"Logan. Calm down. It's all right. Kurt is also sure of another thing if I'm not mistaken that would ease your worries."

Logan looked over at Kurt with flames dancing in his eyes and he growled, "What?"

"S-s-she's got a strange effect on people… vell, men… she gets close to. Vhen she touches someone who she really cares about, it seems like everything vill be better and nothing could go wrong. But most important of all, she makes them feel very… vell, calm. Almost as though it vas your mother holding you. Only if she vants the person to feel anything different vould it change. But othervise, she is just someone you'd vant to snuggle vith. Like a teddy bear."

"Only she's an off-limits teddy bear," Logan growled, ferociously.

Kurt suppressed a smile.

_She's not off-limits to me Logan. She already hugged me and through that she told me that she vas mine. As you Americans like to say… neener neener neener, _Kurt thought. He turned slightly pale as Xavier began to chuckle and Jean turned slightly pale and wrinkled her nose. Logan noticed their reaction and turned to glare at Kurt.

"What were you thinking just now Kurt?" he grumbled.

"Umm… Nothing," Kurt lied.

"I think you should go find Alara and bring her back," Scott said to Kurt.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "Before Logan, like, kills you."


	25. What Did You Do?

Chapter 25: What Did You Do?

Kurt smiled and nodded, walking out the door quickly. Behind him, he heard Logan grumbling in the kitchen. As Kurt walked slowly towards Alara's room to pick up an extra change of clothes for her, he heard a loud, "WHAT WAS HE THINKING?" come from the kitchen and he began to quicken his pace. Suddenly, a loud rumble shook the ground and Kurt turned around to see Logan charging after him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FUZZY!"

"Aaaaaaah!" Kurt cried, bamphing into Alara's room.

As Kurt rustled through her dresser, frantically trying to find an outfit for her, he heard Logan outside the door.

"Fuuuuuuuzzy? Are you in there? Come out. I won't hurt you too badly."

Kurt shuddered and grabbed an outfit he thought she would look nice in and yelled to Logan, "Vanna know vhat else I'm thinking?"

A low growl came from outside the door as Kurt switched on his holowatch.

"I'm thinking that I'm gonna go over to the Brotherhood's building, find Alara, and then she and I are going to get married and ve vill get to have so much fun together. Maybe Qvicksilver would like to join us as vell. The more the merrier!"

Logan roared and kicked in the door just as Kurt bamphed over to the Brotherhood's house. He growled and muttered, "That's two more trips to the Danger Room for that blue, furry creep."

When Kurt arrived at the Brotherhood's house, he could sense something that made his fur stand on end.

_She IS here, _Kurt thought. _I can feel her._

He walked up to the door and knocked loudly. After no one answered, he rang the doorbell several times. Finally, when the door swung open, Pietro stood there in his boxer shorts. His hair was scraggly and his eyes were only half-open.

"What do you want, Fuzzy Boy?" he grumbled sleepily.

"I vant to speak vith Alara," Kurt muttered, looking away.

Pietro's eyes popped wide open and he smirked.

"Oooooh. So YOU'RE the one she was talking about."

"Hmmm?"

"Yeah. She came to me in tears. As soon as I opened the door, she grabbed me and started crying. So I comforted her, being the kind person I am. And then she spent the night in my bed. We had a great time together," he replied, grinning widely with a gloating expression on his face.

Kurt growled.

"Vhat did you do to her?"

Pietro snorted.

"As if it's any of your business."

Kurt's eyes got wide and he roared at Pietro, "VHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Pietro stumbled back slightly in surprise and Kurt swallowed hard, startled that he had actually said something so loudly.

"Fine, if you must know," Pietro grumbled, regaining his logic. "We didn't do anything. She just slept next to me in bed. She basically just used me for body heat."

Pietro smiled dreamily.

"She's so soft and cuddly."

Kurt stared at Pietro as he stared dreamily into space.

_Vhat the hell is wrong vith Pietro? _Kurt thought.

Suddenly, Pietro shook his head and looked sternly at Kurt.

"What are you doing here?"

Kurt blinked at Pietro.

"I came to see Alara and give her some clothes."

Pietro smirked.

"I can give them to her. You can see her at school today."

Kurt growled.

"I vant to see her now."

Pietro shook his head.

"Sorry. She's unavailable. She's in my bed, sleeping."

"So vhat? I can just teleport up there and I can see her that vay."

Pietro glared at Kurt.

"Fine. Go ahead and teleport up there. See if I care."

Suddenly, Kurt bamphed up to the top story of the building. Pietro slammed the front door and darted up to his room to find Kurt standing in the hallway, looking for the door she was behind. He bamphed in and out of rooms randomly seeing Lance sleeping in his bed, Wanda sleeping in her bed, Toad in his bed, Fred in his bed, and the final room he went into, he saw Pietro with Alara. Alara slept peacefully on his chest and Pietro sat, propped up against the headboard. Kurt growled.

"Oooooh. What's wrong, Fuzzy? Jealous?"

"No. I vas just vondering how many drinks you had to shove down her throat before she vould even consider sleeping in your bed."

"None," Pietro chuckled. "She jumped in on her own free will."

Kurt's face turned from slightly sad, to furious.

"You are a liar and I vant Alara back."

"She was never yours in the first place."

"She belongs at the institution vith us."

"She fits in just fine here."

Kurt and Pietro stared at each other, glaring as much as two people could glare. They both looked at Alara when she sighed in her sleep and snuggled against Pietro's chest. She put her hand beneath her chin on his chest and rubbed her thumb back and forth for a minute, feeling his skin. Then her eyes popped open. She lifted her head to see Pietro and Kurt staring at her.

"Um… what are you guys doing in here?" she asked.

"Well," Pietro replied. "This is _my_ room."

"And I vas sent out to find you and give you clothes for today and bring you home," Kurt murmured.

Kurt and Pietro locked eyes and stared at each other. If looks could have killed, they would have both been dead. Alara slid out of the covers and walked over to where Kurt stood. Kurt turned his eyes to look at her and Pietro followed her. Kurt's eyes widened as he saw what she wore. He couldn't seem to pry his eyes off of her, especially as she walked towards him. She smiled and held out her hand. He robotically held out the clothes and she took them silently. Pietro and Kurt watched as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.


	26. It’s All Just a Dream… Oh… Maybe Not

**Author's Note:** Whoosh! I'm back. I'm so sorry. I was on vacation and school and... I'm a dumb ass... But since it's summer and I've got absolutely nothing to do, this should take up some priority... cough cough excuse for me not to clean my room cough... Anyways... Enjoy!

Chapter 26: It's All Just a Dream… Oh… Maybe Not…

Pietro got up and sped over to the door, laying his head on the floor to try to peek underneath the crack in the door. Kurt stepped on his head.

"That's disgusting, Pietro. Ve shouldn't vatch."

Pietro shoved Kurt's foot off and muttered, "Yeah, well maybe you aren't into her, but I'm not going to pass up an opportunity such as this."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"If you're going to do it, you have to do it the right way.'

Pietro glances up.

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"You teleport in there and vatch from the closet."

"You sound like you've done it before."

Kurt smiled.

"No, but I've alvays vanted to."

Pietro rolled his eyes and returned to watching the crack underneath the door.

"Oooooh. She's already dressed. Fuzz, you made me miss my favorite time of the day."

Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh yeah. And vhat time is that?"

"Show-and-tell," Pietro replied, looking up at him. Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust and shuddered slightly. Pietro looked back under the door, his eyes widening, then he darted back to the bed just as the door creaked open. As Alara walked out, Pietro's jaw dropped. Kurt, who's back was facing Alara, turned and stared.

She walked into the room and looked down at what she wore. The shirt was a black, low cut, tank top with a sheer, forest green over-shirt. Her skirt was a short, green and black plaid schoolgirl uniform type skirt and with it, she had black fish net stockings and her knee-high combat boots. She had pulled her black hair back into pigtails and a small strand of hair was left, hanging in her face. She looked up to Kurt and Pietro and tilted her head while asking, "What do you think?"

All Pietro could do was nod. Kurt blinked and shook his head.

"Oh. It looks very… nice…"

Alara frowned and looked at Kurt.

"You aren't acting like it."

Kurt smiled.

"It's just startling. It's not your personality type to vear such things as this. It's actually very nice on you."

Alara smiled and looked at Pietro.

"Oh. Yeah," Pietro agreed, coming out of his temporary stupor. "It's very, very, _very_ nice." Alara nodded and headed for the door. Kurt glared as Pietro emphasized the last very with a lustful sigh.

"Well, I've gotta get ready for school. I was gonna stop by that restraunt we passed yesterday on the bus for breakfast. You better hurry if you're comin."

She opened the door and started walking down the hallway, humming. Just then, Lance came out of his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He spotted Alara and his eyes widen.

"What the hell-?" he asked. "Am I still sleeping?" 

"Good morning!" Alara exclaimed walking past.

Lance rubbed his eyes vigorously and looked again as she walked down the hall. Her skirt was quite short and her fish net stockings didn't do much to cover anything. The outfit was barely meeting standards for school. Lance shuddered.

"Okay. I'm awake, but I must be hallucinating."

Suddenly, Pietro sped past Lance and over to Alara. The wind caused Alara's skirt to flip up slightly. Lance's eyes widened then he turned away, turning slightly red.

"Okay. Okay. It's not," he muttered.

Just then, Kurt bamphed in front of his eyes, said a quick, "Oh. Hello Lance-y Boy," and bamphed over to where Alara was. Lance growled.

"What the hell was that all about?" he rumbled.

He ran into his room, changed quickly. They were just about to step out the door when Lance charged down the stairs and yelled, "HEY! Wait up!"

Alara and Pietro paused in the doorway, Kurt standing behind them. He walked up to them and in a flash, grabbed Pietro by the collar and lifted him up.

"YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU?"

Pietro's eyes widened.

"Planned what?"

Lance growled.

"YOU HID HER IN YOUR BEDROOM."

Pietro smirked.

"Jealous?"

Lance's face turned red with fury.

"LET'S SEE HOW FAST YOU ARE AFTER I BREAK YOUR LEGS!"

Alara put a hand on Lance's shoulder. It felt as though electric shocks were flying through his body and he shuddered happily.


	27. Calming an Avalance and Schedules

Chapter 27: Calming an Avalanche and Schedules

"Ummm… How about you not hurt him until I get breakfast. I lose my appetite when I see fighting."

Lance looked at her, smiling slightly. Then he glared up at Pietro and dropped him. Pietro brushed off his shirt arrogantly and turned to say something to Alara, but she was already walking towards the restraunt with Kurt by her side. Pietro grumbled and charged towards them. Lance turned back into the Brotherhood house wondering what the electricity that was sent through him was caused by. The others all walked down the street. As they walked, Alara pulled a piece of paper out of the tiny pocket of her skirt. Unfolding it, she smiled and said, "So you guys. Who wants to know what classes I have?"

They smiled and nodded.

"Okay. First I have Geometry…" 

"I have Geometry first period!" Pietro exclaimed.

Kurt folded his arms.

"I have Geometry, but not first."

"Then I have Public Speaking."

"I have that!" Kurt exclaimed.

Pietro glared jealously.

"Then I have Honors English."

Pietro grinned.

"That's my class."

"You? In honors? Yeah right."

"It's true! I'm excellent at English!"

Kurt opened his mouth to retort, but Alara continued, "Then I have European History."

Kurt grinned.

"My class."

"Then Gym."

Pietro and Kurt looked at each other.

"Ve all have gym together."

"Then I have my two language classes."

"Two?" Kurt asked. "You're only supposed to have 6 classes."

Alara grinned and nodded.

"I know. That's why I'm taking a class after school."

"What class do you have before the one after school?" Pietro asked.

"Ummm… It looks like I have French."

Kurt grinned.

"I have that class!"

"Hey," Pietro inquired. "What's the one you're taking after school?"

Alara smiled innocently at the two boys.

"Why, German of course."

Kurt and Pietro froze in their tracks. As Alara continued on ahead, looking at her schedule, Kurt glanced at Pietro and Pietro glanced back. They stood there in place until finally, Kurt managed to speak.

"All of a sudden," he murmured. "I have a sudden urge to go sign up for German class."

Pietro nodded.

"Me too."


	28. Attack of the Tiger

Chapter 28: Attack of the Tiger

They looked at each other, glaring. Then Kurt bamphed over to Alara and Pietro ran to her other side. They walked for another minute in silence, and then Alara turned to face Kurt and Pietro, walking backwards.

"What's wrong with you guys? You seem… different."

Kurt and Pietro glanced at each other.

"Vhat do you mean Alara?"

She shrugged.

"You guys just seem different."

"I was gonna say the same about you," Pietro muttered.

She stopped walking and stared at Pietro for a second. Then her eyes widen.

"I know what's wrong."

She grumbled something under her breath about herself being stupid and not being able to control her powers. Then she walked over to Pietro and put her index finger on his cheek. Suddenly, Pietro felt like waves of heat and electricity kept hitting him. He stood there, frozen on the spot as the thought from last night returned. Then he smiled almost evilly. Alara then walked over to Kurt and stared at him a moment before nodding.

"I did it to you too. Didn't I?"

Kurt blinked as she put her index finger on his cheek. Kurt shuddered in delight as the waves of electric heat swarmed through him. Suddenly, Kurt was remembering the night before, just before Alara had run away. When she bandaged him, he had felt lust. When he held her hand, he felt lust. When he climbed into her bed, it had disappeared and it had been replaced with a need to cuddle. As all of the desires flooded back into him, he turned into a brilliant red. Pietro had turned red also. She sighed.

"I hate it when I do that. It always makes me feel like I need to… well… It makes me feel like you're probably feeling now."

Kurt and Pietro looked at her slightly dazed. Alara looked at them, slightly frightened.

"Uh…. Oh… I think I gave you two some of mine. I think I overloaded your systems."

Alara could see Pietro's eyes light up as he looked her up and down, making her feel uncomfortable. She started to back away from them when she saw Kurt look her up and down as well. They started to advance again.

"Whoa," Alara muttered. "Déjà vu."

She spun around and started running down the street. Pietro ran after her quickly, and stopped in front of her. Her feet started sliding on the gravel, but she stopped and turned just before he could grab her. She ran back towards Kurt who stood absolutely still until suddenly, Pietro appeared in front of her. In surprise, she put her hands on his face. All at once the waves began to swarm into Alara. She let go after absorbing some of it into her. She shuddered and Pietro blinked.

"Wha-?" he murmured, almost sleepily.

Alara then looked over to where Kurt was. Kurt still stood, shocked. She walked over to him and placed both of her hands on his face. The waves for her only lasted a few seconds because she let go quickly, but Kurt still stood frozen. He then blinked.

"Keety?"

Alara stared at him, her mouth falling open partially in surprise. She turned slowly back around and started walking away. She passed Pietro who was still trying to get an idea on what had just happened. She passed the restraunt she was going to have breakfast at. She passed everything on her way to school. She stared at the ground as she walked. Finally Kurt came out of his stupor and looked around.

"Vhere did Alara go?"

"What just happened?" Pietro asked, confused.

Kurt shook his head.

"You should have paid attention."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE ALARA WENT YOU BIG HYPOCRITE!"

Kurt sighed and looked down the sidewalk. In the distance, he saw her walking away.

"There!" he exclaimed, pointing.

He bamphed over next to her quickly as Pietro looked up and asked, "What? Where?"

Pietro saw Kurt appear and charged to keep up. He got there just as Kurt asked, "Vhat's wrong Alara? You seem… vell, you seem upset."

Alara looked up at him, her eyes filled with flames.

"Upset? UPSET? OH IS THAT ALL? YEAH I GUESS I'M JUST A LITTLE UPSET."

Kurt blinked in surprise.

"Vhat? Vhy?"

"OH I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU CALLED ME BY YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND'S NAME!"

Kurt turned slightly pale as Pietro laughed maniacally.

"That's who this was all about?" he gasped through his laughter.

Alara turned to Pietro, growling.

"OH. YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

Pietro smiled out of fear.

"Um… no?"

Alara punched him in the arm as hard as she could, causing Pietro to laugh.

"You call that a punch? That was sooooooooOOOOOOOOOH SHIIIIIIT!" he yelled as she turned into a giant tiger.

She roared and lunged after Pietro who ran towards school. Alara then turned to Kurt, who started backing up.

"Now, now Alara. This isn't like you. You don't vant to kill me."

Alara growled, "Oh really? Do you honestly want to find out?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he bamphed over to school. Alara then morphed back into her human form and walked the rest of the way to school, dejected. She turned the lust absorption over in her mind. Just where had she seen that happen before? She couldn't put a face to the ability after a few minutes of thinking, so she sighed angrily and walked faster. The school was only a block or two away when a large thug stepped out of a side alley. She blinked in surprise and moved to step around him murmuring, "Excuse me."

"Not so fast, cup cake. Not so fast."

She glared up at him, jutting her jaw out.

"Don't call me cup cake, you tub of lard. Now piss off; I'm in a very bad mood and I'm not very tolerant towards idiots right now."

The large man, obviously drunk as he was slurring his words horribly and smelled of Jack Daniels, just smiled wider.

"Feisty. I like 'em feisty."

She moved again to avoid the drunkard, but he clasped her shoulders roughly.

"Why don't you come with me into this alley? I've got a present for ya…"

She growled and thought desperately for an idea. Wrapping her hands around the large man's wrists delicately, she replied forcefully, "I really don't like presents."

The man gasped raggedly as he felt the emotions consuming him flood into the girl in front of him with surprising rapidity. His face paled drastically, sweat breaking out all over his body. His hair seemed to lose its color, turning almost transparent. She smiled as his eyes closed and he started to shake. In an instant, the man collapsed to the ground, wheezing rapidly. Alara felt invincible, slightly tipsy, but most of all, incredibly lusty. She blinked roughly several times as the emotions swirled inside of her, the stranger's clashing with hers. Suddenly, she felt something give way inside her mind. She was going to get back at all the men who've wronged her. Her face contorted into a smirk that was not hers and she moved seductively towards the school. Inside, her mind raced.

_What am I doing? This isn't me._

The man she had drained had done this many times before, she knew that from what she had absorbed. However, he never had an attractive body to do it with. Her body seemed to know that and with every step she moved closer to the school, her primary target for revenge of the sweetest kind.


	29. Surging Emotions Equal Unruly Behavior

Chapter 29: Surging Emotions Equal Unruly Behavior

The bell was about to ring at school for the first class to start. A few people stood in the halls chatting. Among them were Kitty, Scott, and Jean. As they stood talking about what they were going to do if Alara never appeared, the halls began to fill with whistles. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Men. Whistling at any female that shows, like, even the smallest piece of skin."

Scott coughed angrily.

"Oh. Except guys like you Scott."

"Guys like me?"

Kitty shook her head.

"Nevermind."

The whistles began to grow in volume and Kitty stared in amazement as Alara walked past, the whistles trailing her like blood hounds. Suddenly, a deafening whistle came from beside Jean as Scott applauded when she walked by. Jean looked over, full of rage. Scott looked surprised.

"I couldn't help it. It's like she made me."

Alara turned to look at Scott upon hearing this. As she kept walking, she snapped her fingers and all of the guys her age, including Scott, whistled in unison. Jean turned bright red and smacked Scott upside the head.

"OW!" Scott exclaimed. "What was that for?"

Jean glared at Scott.

"You whistled at her."

"I TOLD YOU! It's like she made me!"

Jean folded her arms across her chest, glaring at Alara.

"Well, we're just gonna have to teach the new kid a lesson," she growled. "Right Scott? Scott?"

But Scott had disappeared into a crowd of guys that were all swarming after her. Jean started to growl but suddenly a single thought came from someone as clear as day, causing her to stop and blink.

_Help! I can't stop myself! It's gotten out of control and I'm unable to contain it! My mutant ability is overpowering what I want to do!_

Kitty looked at Jean and blinked.

"Something wrong Jean?"

Jean looked back to Kitty and nodded.

"Alara can't control her powers. She's surging and can't control herself."

Kitty turned slightly pale.

"This can't be good. We gotta get her back to the institution before she, like, hurts someone."

Suddenly, Kurt bamphed beside Kitty and Jean.

"Have you seen Alara?" he asked urgently.

"Y-you're not affected by it?" Kitty asked in surprise.

"Affected by vhat?"

"Alara's powers are surging. She's out of control!" Jean replied.

Kurt gave a surprised, yet guilty look and turned to leave.

"Hold it right there, blue boy. What did you do?" Jean growled.

Kurt shrugged and smiled nervously.

"I kinda made her mad and she morphed and then uh… I really don't know vhat happened."

Jean nodded, but looked at him suspiciously. Kitty cleared her throat.

"We need to talk to Professor Xavier. He needs to, like, do something about this."

Kurt nodded.

"Jean, vould you tell the Professor through telekenisis about this?"

Jean smiled.

"Already have."

Kurt and Kitty looked at her strangely.

"Oh."

"Let's go try to stop her before she gets hurt," Kitty sighed.

They all nodded and walked out of the school door reluctantly.

"I hate it vhen ve have to do this," Kurt grumbled.

"Yeah. The person we try to contain, like, always gets hurt."

"Well, let's try to get her with out hurting her."


	30. The First Kiss Is Never Good

**Author's Note:** Howday, y'all! I told you I didn't have much to do this summer... I hope to make this story a bit shorter... However, according to my approximation... my thought is "HAHA yeah right"... sighs My brain is annoyingly good at creating novels... when all I want is a good short story... I need a lobotomy... Oh well! More for my very few readers to enjoy! I have another X-men Fic that I've started and will post after I finish this one... And several other fan fics that aren't X-men... shamed look

Chapter 30: The First Kiss Is Never Good

They all nodded in agreement before running into a crowd of males grouped together in the courtyard of the school. They were all looking up to the top of the victory bell, where Alara sat, smiling wickedly down at the others and waving at random. Kurt, Kitty, and Jean pushed their way through the crowd and got to the bottom of the bell where several guys were trying to climb up to the top.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Kitty yelled at the guys trying to climb.

"She said she'd let whoever climbed to the top have a kiss," one replied before falling off.

"But it's impossible because it wasn't made to be climbed," another one continued before falling off.

Kurt, Kitty and Jean looked at the bell. It had four slender poles leading up to the bell, which had a rope hanging from the center of it. And on top of the four poles and the bell, Alara sat, swinging her feet back and forth. She looked down at the people and blew kisses randomly into the crowd. The boys, and the occasional teacher, reacted with glee. Rolling their eyes, Kitty and Jean walked over to the bell and looked at it. Alara noticed the sudden interest by the two girls.

"Ah hah! So you see how my revenge goes, eh? I make them beg like dogs for the thing they reject constantly!" she called out to them. She then turned to the crowd below and roared, "BEG LIKE DOGS!"

Much to the disgust of the two girls and Kurt, every other person in the courtyard got onto their knees and began acting like dogs begging to be thrown a bone. Alara laughed wickedly.

"Structure is stable, but it looks like it hasn't been used in a billion years," Jean observed quietly, ignoring Alara's comments.

"That's because the hinges on the bell rusted tight," Kitty replied, tugging on the rope.

Suddenly, Kurt had an idea. He walked over to the rope and started to climb up towards the bell.

"KURT! What are you doing?" Kitty yelled up at him.

"I'm getting to the top," he replied.

Jean folded her arms across her chest.

"He just wants that kiss," she grumbled.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Jean. You make me vant to laugh," Kurt snapped.

He got up to the golden bell and climbed on top of it. Alara looked over in surprise and stood on two of the poles.

"How did you get up here?" she asked, curiously.

"I climbed," Kurt replied quickly.

She smiled and walked over to him cautiously on the poles.

"Then you get your kiss," she replied.

The closer she got, the more Kurt felt as though he was burning with desire. His knees started to buckle and Jean looked up to see her affect on Kurt. She closed her eyes and put a mental block on him, allowing him to stand straight and think clearly. Alara blinked.

"Why didn't you fall off?" she asked smirking. "All the others who have gotten this far fell off by now."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Kurt blinked in surprise and felt as though all of his energy was being sucked out through his lips. Although his holowatch didn't reveal it, his fur started to turn pale and his eyes had turned from a deep yellow, to a light pastel. He shoved her away just before he collapsed, retaining some of his energy. She collapsed onto the bars, but caught herself just before she fell. Everyone below them gasped.

Suddenly, a helicopter flew in above them as Alara stood back up on the bars. She looked up curiously and saw that it had a big blue X on its side before something hit her in the neck. She swayed a bit before falling forward. Kurt, by using the last of his energy, caught her and held her so that she didn't fall to the ground. Quickly, mental power lifted them up and Jean made it seem to the others who were watching that they were being pulled up by a rope as opposed to some invisible force. As soon as they were in the helicopter, it soared back to the institution.

Kitty and Jean sighed in relief. The men around her blinked a moment as the hypnotic feeling disappeared. Quickly, the crowd was filled with mutters about, "How did I get here?" and "Why am I not in class?" while the teachers that were there began ushering the students back inside.

Scott appeared and walked over to Jean smiling.

"Hey Jean. What are you doing here?"

Jean folded her arms and glared until Kitty put her hand on her shoulder and said, "He didn't know what he was doing, Jean. Don't hold it against him."

Jean smiled and hugged Scott. Scott looked confused, but smiled and hugged her back.

"Nice to see you too."


	31. Surging In A Glass Box

Chapter 31: Surging in a Glass Box

As Kurt and Alara flopped onto the floor of the helicopter, Xavier sighed.

"I hate it when this happens."

Logan, in the driver's seat, nodded in agreement.

"Me too. It's almost enough to make me feel bad for those two."

They rode in silence the rest of the way to the institution.

When Alara woke up, Kurt was just outside of the room Alara was laying in sleeping. Alara looked around in disbelief. No door was visible.

"What the hell is this?" she roared. She walked over to the wall and pounded on it gently. Nothing happened. She tried to turn into Kurt but her powers short-circuited and she turned into Kitty. She kept trying to morph, turning first in to Logan, then Pietro, then Wanda, Jean, and many others, but the Kurt form never came. She sighed and finally stopped when she turned into a grotesque combination of Scott and Logan. Exasperated, she changed back into her normal body and looked around the room. It reminded her so much of her bedroom, with the furniture and the small bathroom leading off, except for the fact that it was painted white and there was no door.

Kurt woke with a start when Alara started screaming, "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! LET ME OUT! I WANNA GET OUT!" and pounded loudly on the walls. He got up and walked over to where she had been pounding and looked at her. She didn't seem to notice him. He looked through the wall as though it wasn't there.

"Alara?"

She looked at the wall, still not seeing him. She looked all around the walls. Kurt looked at her curiously.

"Kurt? Kurt? Where are you?"

She walked around, looking under the bed and in the bathroom.

"Alara! I'm right here!" he shouted.

She looked to where she had been pounding and walked back over to it hurriedly. She put her hands on the wall and started feeling around frantically.

"Wh-where are you?" she whimpered. "I can't see you. I can hear you. I can't see you."

Tears formed in her eyes as she felt the wall all over for him but couldn't find him.

"Alara," Kurt said, calmly. "You're in a glass room. How come you can't see me?"

She slammed her fists against the wall about where she thought Kurt's head was, causing Kurt to stumble backwards in surprise. Tears fell from her face as she sank to her knees. Her head drooped and tears fell onto her plaid skirt. The top of her head and her fists were pressed against the wall.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I don't know anything. I can't think of anything."

Kurt put a hand on the spot where her fist was pressed against it and she sniffed quickly, raising her head to look at the hand he had touched. She lifted her hand off, looked at it, then put it back. She smiled and traced the outline of his hand.

"If you can't see me, then vhy can you trace my hand?" Kurt asked.

She pressed her cheek against his hand as a tear fell from her green eyes.

"I can feel the temperature change," she replied sniffing.

"Alara," a voice called out from behind Kurt, who spun around.

"Professor?" Alara asked, raising her head.

"Yes Alara. It's me," Xavier replied, wheeling into the room Kurt stood in.

"Professor! Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in a safe place for now. Just relax," he replied.

Alara nodded, sniffing. Xavier smiled. She sat on her feet, kneeling at the glass. Kurt kept his hand where her hand remained.

"What's wrong with me being outside?" she whimpered.

Xavier looked at her with extreme sympathy.

"You can't control your powers. We don't know what your powers are yet, so we can't take the necessary precautions to protect you and the others. You'll stay in here until we can find out how to protect you and the others, and then we'll gladly let you out. But until then, whatever you desire, we'll get it and you can have it."

Alara tipped her head to the side.

"You can see me?" she asked.

"Yes Alara, but you shouldn't be able to see us."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because some mutants have powers where they can control people just by looking at them and since we don't know what your powers are, we have to protect ourselves."

"Can't I have a friend in here occasionally?"

"I'm sorry, Alara," Xavier replied, hanging his head slightly. "Safety issues. You understand. But we can have who ever you want to come in and speak to you."

"Can I have pictures of everyone so I can look at them when I speak?"

"Sure," Xavier chuckled.

"Life-sized pictures?" she asked hopefully.

"Not if you are going to hang them on the walls."

"Oh," she muttered, pouting again.

Xavier smiled.

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine," he called out to her. "But I must go and inform the school. They'll wonder where you and Kurt are."

She looked at her hand and smiled sadly. Kurt felt overwhelmed with sympathy for her that tears almost came. Xavier started wheeling out of the room and a tear fell from Alara's eyes. Just before he left, Alara called out, "Professor?"

Xavier turned around and looked at her.

"Yes Alara?"

"Ummm," she murmured, chewing on her bottom lip. "I know what one of my mutations are."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she replied, still chewing on her lip.

"Besides transformation?"

She nodded.

"And what is that?"

She smiled and looked at her hand.

"I can control people's emotions when I touch them."

Xavier looked at Kurt, who had turned from severely sympathetic to looking like he had just won a million dollars. Xavier raised his eyebrows and put a stronger mental block on Kurt, who turned back to normal quickly.

"Interesting," Xavier murmured. "That would explain the absorbing emotions part…Do you know of any other powers you possess?

Alara nodded and replied, "The only reason I can do the emotions thing-y is because I saw it done to someone a long time ago. I can copy people's abilities if I know what their abilities are…"

Xavier thought a moment before he had a thought.

"Alara?"

"Yes Professor?"

"How much did you know about your mother before she, and your father, died?"

Alara's eyes snapped forward, almost as if she could see Xavier.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked shortly.

"Because it maybe that you actually inherited your many mutations from you parents instead of someone like Logan or Kitty."

She looked nervously around the room, trying to see what was outside.

"Who's in that room?" she asked slowly.

"It's just Kurt and me."

She nodded.

"Okay then. I'm not supposed to tell a lot of people this because my mom and dad told me when I was younger to never ever tell people outside of those who I trust what happened inside the house."

Xavier nodded.

"I'll respect that if you wish. I won't tell anyone. Neither will Kurt."

Kurt smiled and said, "Ja. If you want to tell me a secret, I'm all ears and no mouth."

She smiled.

"Okay then. Well, my father could transform into things and he could also make things appear."

"Things appear?"

"Yeah. Like he would imagine an apple in his hand and it would appear there. He never used it for anything bad though."

Xavier nodded, while raising an eyebrow.

"Go on."

"And my mother… Well, she…"

"Continue…"

Alara leaned forward and grew very serious and quiet.

"She never wanted me to tell Dad because he would have gotten mad for not telling him sooner, but she was a mutant too. My mom could control people's emotions and transform as well."

"Uh huh," Xavier said thoughtfully. "That explains a lot of things. Thank you." Alara smiled.

"Glad to help, Professor."


	32. Gambling Makes Everything Better

Chapter 32: Gambling Makes Everything Better

Xavier smiled and Alara listened intently as he rolled out. Then her eyes stared at the blank wall. Kurt stayed there a moment before she asked, "Are you afraid of me Kurt?"

In truth, Kurt's heart was racing and he was shaking.

"No. Of course not Alara," he lied, his voice squeaking slightly. He could see her ears twitch slightly and hung her head, obviously observing that he was lying.

"All right. I'm a little afraid of you. It's just…" Kurt trailed off.

"Just that I have too much power that I can't control?"

"No… I don't think that's it…"

"That I almost killed you?"

"Not really."

"Then what?"

"I just don't understand a lot about you," Kurt sighed. "For example, vhy are you surging NOW? Vhy can't you control it?"

Alara shrugged.

"I try not to use my powers very often. People call me names and treat me differently when they find out. I've used my power more in just these few days than I ever have in my life."

"I know about the names. I vas taunted vhen I lived back in Germany. Novon understood vhat it vas like to be blue and fuzzy."

Alara put her forehead on the glass. Kurt put his forehead where hers was.

"Vhy do they have to be so cruel?"

Alara smiled softly.

"Because humans are afraid of those who are different. People attack those they are afraid of."

"Vhy are they afraid of me?"

"Because you don't look like them."

"But that's not fair."

"I know. I know," she murmured soothingly. "Life is never fair. It's not fair to me either."

Kurt lifted his head off the glass to look at her.

"How's so?"

She looked up to where she thought he was, smiling.

"When I was about six, my grandmother died and left me all alone. A foster family took me in, trying to make me forget what happened. The only thing that helped me remember was my mother's diary. She kept precise detail of what happened up until she died. They, my foster family, tried to make me become a Christian. They tried changing my name. They tried cutting my hair. They tried everything to try to absorb me into their family. But one day, they walked in on me antagonizing my foster sister by changing into a tiger. She was always mean to me. Stole my stuff constantly. So I decided that night to use my powers for a little mischievous activity.

"I morphed, snuck into her room and roared my heart out. She screamed bloody murder and before I could get out of there, my foster parents were at the door, with a shotgun no less. So I transformed back into a human and got onto my knees, begging for them not to shoot me. They started yelling and screaming about how I was a demon from Hell and that I needed to be punished. So they knelt in my foster sister's room and prayed. I walked out and packed all of the stuff I could and got out of there fast. I was nine then. I wandered through the streets for years. I almost got killed several times. I almost got sexually abused twice."

Alara paused, sighing sadly.

"I finally heard about this place. So I came and thought it was abandoned because there were no lights on. So I decided to sneak in anyways and look around to see if maybe, just maybe there was someone like me in there. And guess who I found."

Kurt blinked.

"Who?"

Alara smiled and turned, leaning the side of her head against the glass.

"I found the best blue, fuzzy German guy I have ever met."

"I'm the only blue, fuzzy German guy you ever met."

Kurt smiled and placed a hand where the side of her head was. She turned to look at where the hand was and stood up.

"Kurt, I have something to show you," she whispered.

Kurt looked suspiciously at her.

"Vhat vould that be?"

She laughed slightly at the mistrust lacing his voice and sighed.

"Don't worry. It's not bad."

She put her arms out to the sides and looked as though she had fallen asleep. Suddenly, an unseen force lifted her up into the air, holding her about three feet up. She opened her eyes, which had begun to glow red. A strange light began to emanate from her, covering her body with a greenish light. Specks of plasma-like material coated her body and held her in position for a minute or two like a cocoon. Suddenly, it shattered like a window being broken by a flying rock. She fell from the sky and landed crouched on one knee, her black hair covering her face. Her clothes had changed, but it wasn't noticeable until she stood.

Her black hair had grown to her waist and was coarser and thicker. Her eyes had grown a bit more slender and her face as well. Her skin tanned slightly and her fingers and feet seemed to be longer. Her eyes were lined in traditional Egyptian kohl. Her arms were covered in camphire, swirling and making beautiful black designs. Her dress was black and sleeveless with a black sash wrapped around it. Pale white lotus flowers were embroidered on the bottom and swirled up to her waist. On her wrists were several small, golden bracelets and small, white flowers decked her hair. Her sandals were simple and black and a golden onc was on a chain that hung from her neck. Her eyes had changed from a dark green to a pale, almost yellow green. Kurt stared at her blankly.

"Kurt? Are you still there?" she asked.

"Uh huh," Kurt replied quietly.

"Well…" she said, sighing and shrugged. "This is me. You can see why people made fun of me. I look like an ancient Egyptian and everyone seems to think that I'm supposed to be in, like, the Cleopatra movie. But this is what I traditionally wear."

Kurt smiled.

"I think it's pretty. It should be the new style or something. Ve should start a trend. I'll come in dressed like Julius Caesar and you can go as Cleopatra."

They both laughed and Alara blushed slightly.

"Hey, don't tell anyone that I can change into this all right?

"Only if you tell me vhy you had to do that explode-y thingie to change…"

Alara smiled and shrugged.

"It's strange. I haven't really been able to figure it out. But I know it has something to do with going to my original form. It only happens when I go back to this, but changing from now is just like blinking. I dunno. Maybe it has to do with my training."

Kurt tilted his head.

"Training?"

"Ummm…" she replied, blushing deeply. "Well, I learned how to do traditional belly dancing and I know how to do traditional Egyptian dances and I know how to fight for…. Something…."

Kurt smiled, laughing slightly.

"Vhat? Tell me."

She sighed and smiled.

"Well, sometimes, when you were born to the right family, you would be able to fight for the honor of being a bodyguard of the pharoh. Well, I was trained since I have a very influential blood line and I don't think that the bodyguards were JUST bodyguards."

"Oh really. Vhat vere they then?"

"Uh. Their mistresses."

Kurt laughed heartily, causing Alara to glare at the wall she was facing.

"Hey. I'd like to see you try to fight me and win without teleporting. I know exactly what to do to beat you to the ground. Only all the moves I know were adapted for women. So I'd be fighting you like you were a woman."

Kurt laughed for a few more minutes before gasping, "Yeah, right. I could beat you vith my hands tied behind my back."

"Oh really?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I bet you that as soon as I get out of here, we go into that Danger Room and fight each other WITH Logan in there to fight as well and I'll win."

Kurt smiled an evil sort of smirk.

"Really? Do you vant to make a bet on that?"

Alara nodded.

"Of course!"

Kurt nodded.

"All right. Tventy bucks says that I beat you and Logan."

She grinned.

"I'll bet you thirty that I'll beat both you and Logan and not use any powers."

Kurt smiled.

"All right."


	33. A Rogue Encounter

**Author's Note:** Hey, there's something that could confuse people in this chapter. I had no idea how to explain it without rambling or making the conversations sound even more awkward than they normally do, but the room has a program in it that tries to make her most comfortable. Hence it makes pizza, Coke, and the radio with CDs appear. I had no better ideas. Please forgive me!

Chapter 33: A Rouge Encounter

Just then, Logan walked in to the room and bellowed, "KURT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kurt spun around as Alara ran and dove behind her bed.

"Ich spreche mit Alara! Das ist alle! Ich spreche!" he cried.

"What?" Logan asked, scrunching his face in confusion.

"I mean… I'm just talking vith Alara. That's it. I promise."

"Oh," Logan said, smiling. "I just came in here to say that dinner is ready."

Kurt nodded.

"All right. Thanks Logan."

Logan looked around Kurt.

"Where's Alara, anyways?"

Kurt turned and looked around the box.

"I don't know. She vas here just a minute ago. I think you just scared her."

Alara's head suddenly popped up from behind the bed. Her face had returned to its regular, shoulder-length black hair and her eyes were the same deep green. She stood and said, "Hello Logan. You scared me."

She looked around the box.

"What did you say to Kurt, Logan?"

"I told him that dinner was ready," Logan replied. "I also came to ask you if there was anything you would like in particular."

Alara smiled.

"Pizza, if that's possible."

Logan smiled.

"I'm sure that's possible. Oh and those pictures you asked for are ready. They should come with your dinner."

Alara nodded.

"All right. Thanks Mr. Logan."

Logan looked at Kurt and glared slightly.

"All right Alara. I'll talk to you later. Kurt's gonna come with me right now. He's going to eat dinner and then he's going to play a game with me."

"Really?" Kurt asked, hopefully. "Vhich game? Monopoly? Life? Or something else?"

"Nope. It's even better. It's called, 'Get in the Danger Room and Fight Logan for a Few Hours Before Bed."

Kurt sighed.

"Aw man. Me and my big mouth."

Alara smiled sadly.

"So I have to stay alone?"

Logan nodded.

"I'm sorry to say it Alara, but it seems so."

Alara sighed.

"Okay."

Logan smiled and walked out. Kurt turned to leave, and just before he closed the door, he called to Alara and said, "I'll be back in the morning before I go to school. Okay?"

Alara smiled at the blank wall and nodded.

"Okay. I'll try to wake up then."

Kurt laughed slightly and closed the door. Alara sighed, flopping onto her bed and twiddling her thumbs. Suddenly, a loud, whirring noise above her made her look up to find a flat surface slide out of the wall above her bed and as she got up to see what it was, a heavenly aroma met her nose. A cheese and pepperoni pizza sat on top with a small, manila envelope. She took the pizza's plate and the envelope carefully and pushed the surface back into the wall. Picking up a piece of pizza, she took a large bite and while chewing thoughtfully, she opened the envelope.

Squealing happily, she put the pizza slice on the plate on her nightstand and wiped the grease on her plaid skirt. Then she dumped the contents onto her bed. Dozens of wallet sized photos fell onto the comforter like a storm. She smiled and looked through each of them. On the backs were signatures of each of the people. On Kurt's, Kurt had scrawled, "You know who I am. I'm the cute, blue fuzzy one," and had a small K inside the heart on the bottom. She smiled and put that one on her dresser. She then proceeded to alphabetize the photos while consuming the pizza.

"Man. I wish I had a Coke," she murmured to herself. Suddenly, she looked at her dresser, which shook slighly as a twelve pack of Coke appeared on the top. She blinked, then grinned evilly. Suddenly, a radio appeared on the floor in the corner. It was bigger than her and was complete with a CD player. And to accompany it, a CD case full of CDs appeared in front of Alara. She put in one by one of her favorite bands and danced around for a while, not hearing a door on the other side of the room creak open and someone walk in, sobbing. She picked up a Coke, opened it and guzzled half of it, before bouncing over to the radio to repeat a song. As it paused a moment before registering the song, Alara heard a loud sob and she paused the song quickly, calling out, "Hello? Is someone in here?"

The sobs were muffled and a gasp came from somewhere in the room. Alara sat on her bed, cross-legged and she called out again, "Are you crying?"

"Who ah you?" the voice called out.

"My name is Alara," she replied, calmly. "Who are you?"

"M-mah name is… Well, everyone jus' calls me Rogue."

She reached on top of the radio, pulled out a manila envelope, and began flinging the pictures everywhere.

"No… no… noo… DEFINITELY NOT… Ah, here we go."

She held the picture up to a wall and asked, "This is you right?"

She heard someone get up and walk over to the wall.

"Yeah. It's me. Ah had no idea they were givin' it to someone in here. Why'dja want a picture of me?"

Alara smiled and sat next to the wall.

"I wanted to know who I was talking to when I talked to someone who came in here."

"Oh."

"Where are you?"

On the other side, Rogue blinked.

"You cain't see me? Why not?"

Alara smiled sadly.

"I'm not allowed. We don't know what my abilities are and since I'm surging, I can't see anyone."

"Ah see."

Alara looked at the picture. Rogue had been glaring at the camera.

"You don't look very happy."


	34. Revelations and Bonding with Rogue

Chapter 34: Revelations and Bonding with Rogue

Rogue smiled sadly.

"Ah didn't know who it was for."

Alara nodded, staring at the picture.

"Why are you crying?" Alara asked, glancing up from the picture.

"Ah don't know. Ah just walked in on Scott and Jean and they were kissing and…"

"Scott and Jean? Why would you cry about that?"

Rogue's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob.

"Ah like Scott."

Alara blushed furiously.

"Oh. I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"It's all right. No one but Kitty and now you know that ah like him."

Alara hung her head slightly.

"I won't tell anyone."

Rogue smiled, sniffing and brushing a tear off.

"Ah'm glad."

Alara looked up to the wall and sighed.

"I'm in that sort of predicament."

"Oh really? What are you sad about, sugah?"

"I like someone too, but he's going out with Kitty."

"Lance?"

"No," Alara exclaimed, laughing.

"Kurt?"

Alara nodded.

"Sugah, Kitty's not goin' out with Kurt because she likes him. Kurt agreed to go out with her to get even with Lance."

"Oh… Really?" Alara asked hopefully.

Rogue nodded.

"Why would ah lie?"

Alara shrugged.

"I lie all the time."

Rogue and Alara laughed slightly and Alara smiled gently.

"You want something to drink?"

Rogue nodded.

"Please."

Alara looked to her dresser and held her hand out. Two Cokes flew from the dresser to her hand. She caught one and the other levitated in front of her face. Suddenly, the can and its contents became transparent and it phased through the wall towards Rogue, who reached out to picked it out of the air. When she touched it, it solidified into a can of soda again and Rogue opened it, the carbonation fizzing. Alara smiled as she opened hers and it fizzed as well. They both drank their sodas and burped loudly, laughing heartily afterwards. Rogue looked at Alara.

"You really cain't see me?"

Alara nodded.

"But you knew where to send the Coke."

Alara nodded again.

"I can sense where you are just by reading your thoughts. I can see through your eyes even, if I wanted to."

Rogue blinked slowly.

"You can read mah thoughts?"

Alara nodded for the third time and replied, "I watched Jean make her brush move by levitation this morning so I can do that now and Xavier has spoken to me once or twice and read my mind once so I can do that."

"Really? And you don't want to do anything with that power?'

Alara shook her head.

"I don't believe in things like that. It's an invasion of privacy."

Rogue stared at her for a minute.

"You don't seem like you're surging."

Alara smiled.

"I can feel it surging though. If I try to change into something other than myself, I'll change into something different."

Rogue nodded.

"Ah suppose that seems right."

"Hey, you can absorb people's powers, right?"

Rogue looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"Absorb some of my energy and it'll mean that I won't be surging any more."

"Ah don't know. Ah'm not sure that would solve the problem."

"Can I at least try it? I want to get out of here!"

"Well…"

"If you do, I'll do anything! I swear!"

Rogue then looked interested.

"Really?"

Alara nodded.

"How ahre you going to get it so I can touch you?"

Alara winced.

"I'm taking a huge risk if any number of things going wrong, but I'm going to try to do to me what I did to that Coke."

"AHRE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD CUT YER ARM OFF AND AH'LL GET IN TROUBLE!"

"Ready?" Alara asked, starting to turn transparent. Rogue stared fearfully as Alara stuck her arm through the glass.

"Hurry Rogue. I can't keep this up forever like Kitty can."

"Kitty cain't keep it-."

"Okay. Okay. Just hurry. Please."

Rogue took off one of her gloves and put a hand on Alara's arm. Suddenly, alarms went off as Rogue began to drain Alara. Alara closed her eyes in pain, trying to keep herself transparent. Before Rogue could finish, however, Xavier came in with Logan and Scott. Rogue let go of Alara, who fell backwards a second before turning whole again. The alarms shut off quickly.

"Owwwwwwwwwww…" Alara groaned.

"Alara," Xavier called to her. "What were you doing?"

Alara sat up painfully.

"I got Rogue to try to suck up my powers so that I wouldn't be surging anymore."

Rogue rubbed her hand, which had begun to burn. She put her glove back on quickly.

"Rogue, that probably wasn't a wise decision on your part," Scott scolded her, causing Rogue to look at her feet.

Alara, and only Alara, felt the heartache Rogue felt as he scolded her.

_Damn that Scott. How dare he scold Rogue. He's making her feel really bad, _Alara thought. She glared at Scott with fire in her eyes.

"Leave her alone, Geek Boy! It's not her fault!"

"Calm down Alara," Xavier replied, before Scott, who was scowling, could reply. "We know it was your doing."

Alara nodded solemnly.

"I just wanted to get out."

Rogue's hand started burning even more, causing her face to scrunch up painfully. Logan looked over at Rogue.

"Hey kid. You okay?"

"What's happening?" Alara asked, trying to see.

Rogue took the glove off again to see her hand had begun to turn purple and swollen. Logan snarled in surprise, Scott gasped slightly and Xavier, upon seeing this, rolled over to the glass wall. Alara was sitting on her right hand absent-mindedly.

"Alara. Let me see your hand."

Alara held up her left hand robotically.

"The other one."

She held up her right hand, glancing at it, then screamed briefly and gawked at it, startled by the sight. Her arm was purple and swollen up to the elbow. Thin, red cuts formed on her skin and a spot shaped like a hand was the only place it wasn't. She blinked slowly, thinking it was a hallucination, but after a moment, she began to poke her arm gingerly. Pain shot through it, causing her to cry out.

"What happened to my arm?" she cried out.


	35. Anything for A Hug

Chapter 35: Anything for a Hug

"Alara. What did you do when you stuck your arm through the glass?"

"Well, I imagined that it was see-through and able to go through things."

"So you didn't bother to concentrate on moving the particles that you were going through?"

"Particles?"

"There are atoms that you move through when you phase. If you don't rearrange them, you end up running into them. That's what happened to your arm. You ran into the grains of sand in the glass."

Alara scrunched up her forehead.

"So I have to move atoms around in order to phase through things?"

"Yes. Of course."

Alara nodded then looked at her arm painfully.

"Can I get some antibiotics and some of those wrappy-aroundy-bandages?"

"What the heck are wrappy-aroundy-bandages?" Scott asked, critically.

"They're those long strips of sterilized cotton that you wrap around your arm," Logan retorted, protectively.

Xavier smiled and replied, "Of course you can Alara. We wouldn't want you getting an infection, would we?"

Alara smiled and shook her head.

"Scott. Logan. Go get some antiseptic and bandages for Alara. Rogue, you go get yourself bandaged up and then go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

They nodded and everyone walked out except Xavier. Rogue murmured a small, "Good bye," as she closed the door behind her.

"Good bye," Alara replied, sadly.

"Alara, you should get some rest too. Tomorrow, we're going to see what your powers are and how get them under control."

"Professor? How come Kurt's so sad all the time?"

Xavier smiled softly.

"He has a very sad history."

"What happened to him?"

"I think that he would rather he tell you himself. Isn't that right, Kurt?" Xavier asked as Kurt walked in the door.

"Vhat? Vhat vould I like?"

Alara blushed furiously.

"I… um… wanted to know… why you were so sad all the time…."

Kurt blinked and looked at the professor.

"Am I sad all the time?"

"Not on the outside," Alara informed. "You hurt on the inside. Like me."

Kurt's face screwed up into a painful frown.

"Uhm… I… am… not… sad on the inside," he lied.

"But you're glowing blue."

Kurt looked down at his arms, which were covered in blue fur, but not blue light.

"I am not."

"But I can read your aura through this glass. You're sad."

"Aura?"

Alara smiled weakly and replied, "It's an Egyptian thing. Sort of. It's more to do with my religion but… that has nothing to do with it. Aura is basically the energy that surrounds you. Yours is blue. Blue is sadness… mostly."

Kurt gulped and looked to at Xavier.

"Professor? Vould you please-."

"I know what you're going to say Kurt. I'll give you a moment alone. Don't worry."

Xavier rolled out of the room quickly, closing the door behind him. Kurt found a metal folding chair and sat down in it after moving it close to where Alara sat on the floor in her room.

"About 16 years ago, a mutant named Mystique had a child, me, vhich she tried to hide from Magneto. She ended up accidentally dropping me into a river and a German family picked me up and raised them as their own. I then joined the circus vhere people vouldn't know that my strange appearance vas real and not a costume. I then heard about the X-men. I searched for them for a vhile before I found them. I vas scared that no one vould accept me for who I am, but Scott and Jean vere nice to me and accepted the fact that I am blue and fuzzy. It took others longer, but eventually everyone in the institute accepted me for who I am. But I've alvays vondered about my past until von day, Mystique came back and not only did I find out that she is my mother, but that Rogue is my adopted sister."

Kurt's tears fell down his cheeks slowly and he sniffed. Each time he sniffed, Alara grew sadder and sadder. She stood up and closed her eyes.

"You need a hug," she murmured, smiling, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah. Too bad you're still in that box," Kurt murmured in return.

She opened her eyes, still crying, but smirking evilly.

"Not for long."

Kurt looked up just as she began to turn transparent.

"Vhat are you doing?"

She smiled at him.

"Going through hell and back to give you a hug, so shut up."


	36. Just Kiss Already!

Chapter 36: Just Kiss Already!

Kurt opened his mouth to protest just as Alara stuck her head through the glass. Soon she stood on the other side of the wall, alarms blaring loudly. She turned back to normal and held perfectly still for a moment, the cuts on her body starting to appear. Then, slowly she turned towards Kurt, whose tears had stopped in surprise, though one tear sat, drying on his cheek. She walked over to him stiffly and raised her arm to his face, stroking his cheek and wiping away the tear gently. Then she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big hug. He hugged her back and felt calm, happy, like someone would always be there for him. Alara smiled softly and covered her eyes with his neck His soft fur felt soothing on her scratched face.

They stood there in a crushing hug for a moment, the alarms blaring even louder and red lights flashing. Suddenly, Logan stood at the door, panting heavily from running. The alarms ceased and Logan scanned the room for the two. When he caught sight of them hugging, he growled. Kurt's back faced him and Alara's bruised and irritated arms gave Logan the wrong impression.

"You don't know how to quit when you're a head, do you Elfy?"

But Kurt didn't look back at Logan. He didn't even flinch. Alara opened her eyes and smiled softly at Logan. She used an arm that was wrapped around Kurt's waist to wave, then she put it back and laid her cheek on his shoulder. He laid the side of his head on top of hers, trying like hell not to think of how badly Logan was going to beat him in the Danger Room later. Logan smiled softly and sighed. Just then, Scott burst in.

"I heard the alarms go off and came as fast as I-."

"SHHHHH!" Logan hissed. "You're screwin it up! They're comforting each other!"

"Oh. Right," Scott nodded. They paused a moment awkwardly before Scott leaned over to Logan and whispered, "How long are we supposed to let them comfort each other before we can tell Alara to get back in her box?"

Logan shrugged.

"I guess we should come back in a few minutes."

They looked at each other, then turned and walked out.

"FIVE MINUTES IS ALL YOU GET SINCE YOU CAN DO _IT_ IN SEVEN AND I DON'T WANT YOU _DOING_ THAT!" Logan roared before he walked out.

Alara laughed and rolled her eyes. She stepped back from Kurt a bit, keeping her arm around his waist. She ran her other hand through his blue hair and kept it on the back of his head. He smiled at her tearfully, both of his arms around her waist. They stared into each other's eyes, not noticing the door creak open behind them. Suddenly, Kurt pulled her closer to him, leaning forward. She leaned forwards and they were about to kiss when a voice at the door yelled, "COME ON! HURRY UP AND KISS ALL READY!" followed by a loud, "SHHHHHH!" and a thump. They turned and saw Kitty, Rogue, Tabby, and Jean in the doorway. They smiled at them and shook their heads, in disbelief.

"AWWWWW DAMN IT!" Tabby yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AREN'T GOING TO KISS AFTER ALL THAT! THAT'S A TOTAL RIP OFF! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WASTED, LIKE, FIFTEEN MINUTES JUST FOR THAT!"

She stood up and stormed off, ranting down along the hallway. Kitty and Rogue smiled at each other and laughed. Then they turned and left with Jean following close behind muttering, "I don't know why I had to stay to watch that. I mean, it wasn't even that interesting…."

Alara and Kurt turned back to each other and smiled. They leaned forward yet again, their lips actually pressing together, when Logan busted in.

"I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN THEM FIVE MINUTES ALONE TOGETHER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!"

They turned their heads slowly towards Logan's brilliantly red face. They smiled at him, Kurt out of fear and Alara because the uncomfortable factor sky rocketed, but they still kept their arms wrapped around each other.

"I still don't understand," Scott mumbled, walking in. "why Jean would want to stay to watch these two. I mean, they didn't even do anything."

Logan folded his arms, growling.

"You guys BETTER have not done anything or I'll make sure that both of you are sent to the Danger Room…. At separate times," he added when they looked at each other, smiling.

They laughed and Alara cleared her throat.

"Kurt, could you do me a favor and teleport me back into that little glass box? I think I'm supposed to stay in there."

Kurt nodded and murmured, "I'd love to."

They disappeared in a flash and reappeared in the glass box, their lips pressing tightly together. Kurt ran his fingers through her hair and they kissed again, deeply. Logan roared and slammed his fists on the glass, causing it to crack. Kurt and Alara laughed and looked at the giant crack in the wall.

"Man, Logan. Do you know how much that will cost to fix?" Alara scolded jokingly.

"Yeah, Logan. You should vatch that temper of yours."

"ELF! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I THINK YOU AND I NEED TO CHAT!"

Kurt and Alara looked at each other, smiling.

"Have fun," Alara murmured, sarcastically.

"I vill," Kurt replied, jokingly.

They kissed lightly one more time before Kurt bamphed and reappeared next to Logan, who's forehead was pressed against the glass, steam fogging up the place around his face. Logan turned stiffly towards Kurt. Kurt smirked.

"Hey Logan. Vhat's wrong vith you?"

Logan roared and tried to grab Kurt, who dodged and started running for the door. Scott tried blocking, but Kurt bamphed around him and disappeared into his room of the mansion.


	37. The Second First Day of School

Chapter 37: The Second First Day of School

Alara stretched and yawned, kicking off the covers of her bed. She got up, walking into the bathroom to take a shower and yawned sleepily. After a brief shower, she got out, wrapping up in a towel.

"Ugh. First day of school. How fun," she muttered sleepily, not noticing the loud 'Bamph' which came from the other side of the door.

Using her now under control powers, she swung the door open wide as she had seen Jean do, her towel starting to slip. Wandering out into her bedroom, she froze. Kurt stood there looking at the pictures she had hung on the wall.

"Diese Fotos sieht gut aus," Kurt remarked, glancing over at her. He then turned and stared at her. Her hair dripped on the floor, leaving a puddle beneath her. Her face was bright red and she clutched her towel tightly around her body. Kurt blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh. Sorry," he murmured, turning around.

She smiled.

"Well, it's not like you did it on purpose," she murmured.

She walked around Kurt to her dresser and pulled out a bright blue sundress with sandals and a pair of blue shorts with a green t-shirt.

"Which one?" she asked.

"Dress," Kurt replied quickly.

Alara smiled, putting the shorts and shirts back in. Then she grabbed undergarments out of the bottom drawer and walked back towards the bathroom. After a moment, she came back out, holding her hair in a bunch.

"Kurt, this is going to be a bit awkward, but can you zip this dress up? I still have to practice with my telekinesis because last time I tried to zip up, it got stuck, so I need you to do it for me."

She turned around, her back facing Kurt. Her whole back showed down to her waist and her deep blue bra stood out in contrast. Kurt closed his eyes, swallowing hard. With a shaking hand, he grabbed the zipper and pulled. It didn't budge. He pulled it again and it still didn't move.

Growling in frustration, he grabbed the dress below the zipper and yanked the zipper up to the top. Then he let go of the dress, absent-mindedly smoothing the wrinkles out on the back. Alara, thinking the growling was something else, jumped in surprise and spun around to face Kurt, who didn't quite realize why she had jumped away. He then blinked, realizing what he had done, and blushed. Alara stared at him a minute before they both started laughing. Alara put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and a kiss on his cheek before they walked out. They met up with Kitty and Rogue and walked to Scott's car for their usual ride to school. Kitty pulled Kurt behind while Rogue distracted Alara.

"So. Rouge and I are, like, dying to know. Did you kiss her or not?" Kitty asked.

"Vell… I… Ve… I'm not going to tell you," Kurt mumbled, turning red.

"I KNEW IT! YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?"

Alara looked back questioningly, but kept talking to Rogue, who also looked back anxiously. Kurt looked at his feet while Kitty laughed.

"It vas only vonce."

Kitty smirked.

"That's not what Logan said."

Kurt looked up.

"Vhat? Vhat did he say?" Kurt asked, growling.

"He said that you were hanging all over her like an animal and that she was a 'poor, hewpwess, widdle girl' that was being taken advantage of," Kitty mimicked.

Kurt grumbled under his breath as they got into Scott's car. As Scott started it, he smirked and said to Kurt, "Hey, Lady Killer. How's it goin?"

Kurt glared at Scott.

"Oh be qviet."

Kitty sat on one side of Kurt and Alara on the other. Rogue sat in front next to Scott, who she kept glancing at nervously. As they got closer to school, Kurt suddenly couldn't breathe. The weight of Kitty and Alara leaning on him was enormous. He gasped for air.

"Vhat are you two doing? Trying to kill me?" he groaned.

Alara looked up at him from where she was pressing up against the right side of his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm just nervous."

Kitty looked at Kurt, wrapping her arms around his left arm.

"We're still 'going out,' remember? Everyone thinks that we're a couple."

Kurt sighed and Scott smirked.

"Got yourself too many women, eh Kurt?" he mocked.

"Yeah. Vomen just can't get enough of the blue, fuzzy guy."

As they pulled up to school, Alara got out and held her schedule and school map, squeezing them between her fists. They began to form holes by the time she walked up to the building. Looking around, she saw Kurt and Kitty walk into the building together, Kurt looking back at Alara nervously. She took a deep breath, stepped inside, and sighed. It seemed relatively normal. She noticed a familiar face standing at his locker, his white hair giving his identity away easily. She held her new notebook and pen tightly, ones that were for school and not memories, and ran up to Pietro calling out his name. He turned and smiled at her.


	38. The Purity of Whipped Cream

Chapter 38: The Purity of Whipped Cream

"Hey baby. Long time no see," Pietro said, playfully, brushing his lips against her cheek briefly. "What's up?"

"Not much. But I've got great news!"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I discovered that I've got more talent than I thought I did. I've been practicing like mad just so I could show you."

Pietro looked at her, questioningly, and then he closed his locker and leaned against it.

"Really? Show me," he smirked.

Alara smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but we have to do it after school. We can do it at your house! It's the perfect place! We'll be alone and you can just sit back and enjoy! Yep. Perfect."

Pietro's smirk faded slightly as he looked at her in disbelief.

_What is she talking about? She keeps saying that we can do it at my house. Do it? Sit back and enjoy?_, he thought, then smiled evilly. _Is she practicing her powers or is she really thinking what I am?_

Just then, he felt a slight tickle sensation in his head as Alara turned pale. Rummaging through his thoughts, she looked ill.

"EW!" she exclaimed as Pietro started imagining what would happen after school. "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!"

Pietro laughed in surprise, thinking that she had just realized what she had said.

"Ah. I was wondering when you'd pick up on that."

Alara turned slightly pink.

"I didn't know you thought about THAT so often."

Pietro turned slightly red.

"I don't think of it THAT much."

Alara giggled slightly.

"You were just thinking about it."

Pietro turned even redder.

"I was not."

"Were too. You were thinking about me and you and your house and your bedroom and me in your bed na-."

Pietro clapped his hand over her mouth.

"What the hell? How do you know that?" he growled.

She smirked and began to speak in his head.

_I discovered that I'm telepathic. I can read your mind, Pietro._

Pietro paled and his mouth fell open. He struggled to not think of all the things that he had imagined with her in it, but a few scenes leaked through. Alara backed away in disgust.

"EEEEEEEW! Pietro! Stop thinking those things about me! That's wrong!"

Pietro turned bright red.

"I can't help it! I _am_ only human!"

"But still! That's icky!"

"Get out of my head!"

"I won't until you stop thinking that!"

"Get out or I'll think worse!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You think so?"

Pietro grinned evilly and thought of the worst thing he could (which is too painful as an author to write… we'll just say it involved him, Alara, and Kitty in his room with… with… I… I can't go on…). Alara's eyes widened and she shrieked, slapping Pietro across the face. People in the halls stared and whispered as Alara yelled at the top of her lungs, "YOU HAVE JUST RUINED THE PURITY OF WHIPPED CREAM'S GOOD NAME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY FIND THAT APPEALING!"

Pietro leapt forward and hissed, "HUSH!"

Suddenly, she saw Pietro smile softly and heard Pietro think, _Aaaaaw. She's so cute when she gets mad! Her face gets all red and she stands on her tiptoes to make herself seem bigger. _

Alara turned bright red and flattened her feet to the floor. They stood there in silence, Alara staring at her feet and Pietro staring at her. Pietro felt the tickling sensation leave and he smiled.

"Come on. It's time for class."

He wrapped an arm around her back and escorted her to her first class, Geometry. As they walked, his hand moved to her right hip around to about where her belly button was so that his arm was completely around her. She turned red as she walked into her Geometry class and everyone gasped. They gasped again when Pietro kissed her on the cheek. She gave him a strange look as he sat down in the back of the class. Then she walked up to the teacher, who gawked.

"Hi. I'm new here. I just…" she looked at her arm to remember what Xavier had told her to say. "I just transferred here from another school in Egypt."

Everyone gasped again. Alara turned and looked at the class, putting her hands on her hips.

"What's _wrong_ with you guys?" she snapped.

"Oh. We just heard a lot about you from Pietro. He said that you were his girlfriend and that you're, like, famous or something. And you were from Egypt," a girl in the front replied.

"AND HOT!" hollered a delinquent in the back, who Pietro smacked on the head with his math book.

"What are you talking about?"

The teacher smiled up at her from his desk.

"Welcome to America," he said. "I'm Mr. Determan, your new Geometry teacher. Now, if you'd like to tell us a little about yourself, we'd appreciate it."

"Yeah! Tell us about being famous!" the delinquent hollered.

"YEAH!" the class cheered.

Alara blinked, then smiled.

_They want famous? I'll give 'em famous, _Pietro heard her think. Pietro smirked.

"Well, I was born to a very important person in Egypt. His name was En Sabath Nur. He was so important that even the president of Egypt looked to him for help. Now, my family comes from a long line of special people. My father's blood goes back to the pharaoh himself and my mother's blood was that of a great Egyptian dancer. So when they had me, they taught me everything that royalty should know, like reading and fighting."

"Why did you need to learn to fight?" one asked.

"Because pharaohs liked to watch women, especially the ones related to them, fight each other to the death," Alara lied hesitantly. She hated lying about Egypt, but they were being annoying and she knew they wouldn't leave her alone unless they gave them the story of their lives. Or at least just a story to get them out of doing class work. Her story flowed easily, as if it actually happened. She wondered if she had gotten it from Pietro, who she noticed had a knack for lying.

"Oooooooh," the class gasped.

"So my father and my mother were very prominent, rich figures there. But people soon got jealous. So they tried to come after them. They stole me and threatened to kill me if my parents didn't give up their power."

Everyone sat staring in awe at her. That just seemed to feed her lying fire.

"But then, a strange man came. He came and murdered the men and untied me. I was about 15 then and he was about 18. He then let me go free after kissing me on the cheek and I never saw him again. But I went home and my family and I lived happily up until recently when the men attacked again and-."

"They were alive? I though that guy killed him."

"Yes, but they were an organization. There were more than just those people."

"Oh."

"Anyways, they attacked and my father and I fought our hardest to save my mother, who was sick. My father ended up dying and I was faced with two evil looking men and they attacked. So I killed them and ran to my grandmother's house, who sent me here to escape from them. And that's why I am here today."

The class gasped and applauded, Pietro clapping loudest of all and laughing. Alara smirked and turned back to the teacher.

"Is that good enough?"

The teacher nodded.

"Now, if you'll please go get a book of that shelf over there, we can get you caught up. But first, let me get these folks started on their homework."

The class groaned, and as Alara picked out the Geometry book and sat down in a seat next to Pietro, the teacher began his lesson.

"Great story, babe. You have a talent," Pietro whispered, leaning towards her.

"I get it from you," she replied smiling.


	39. Rumors Travel Fast

Chapter 39: Rumors Travel Fast

As Kurt walked in to the school with Kitty, he grumbled and knew that everyone would whisper as they strolled down the hall, holding hands. Lance would glare and threaten Kurt under his breath and Kitty would kiss him on the cheek, making sure that Lance would see. Kurt had pouted slightly as he made his way to his first class alone after having escorted Kitty to her first class. Down the hall, he could hear loud cheering and clapping.

_That sounds like my Geometry class. But vhy vould they be cheering for math?_

Kurt shrugged and tried to pay attention during Biology. When the bell finally rang, Kurt stepped out into the hallway to see Alara sitting in the hall, a Geometry book in her lap and a notebook on top of that, which she was writing something in. Kurt walked over to her and crouched down in next to her while people swarmed around her. Alara looked up at Kurt, smiling.

"Hey Cutie… I mean, Kurt."

Kurt smiled.

"Hey Alara. You're coming vith me. I have my next class vith you."

Alara smiled and got up, walking with Kurt towards the Public Speaking room. Pietro had gotten held up in class because Mr. Determan had told the class to stay behind so he could finish the lesson. As Kurt and Alara walked down the hall, people began to whisper and suddenly, Kitty appeared out of nowhere and attached herself to Kurt's arm. Alara and Kurt blinked in surprise.

"Oh. Hey guys," she said smiling. Then she leaned in and whispered, "People have been saying that you two were getting pretty close, so I thought I'd burst their bubble."

Alara and Kurt nodded, and looked forward, but Kurt could see that Alara's face darkened and hatred swirled around in her head.

"Rumors travel fast in this school, don't they?" Alara mused. Kurt thought it was more like she was fuming, but Kitty took it as thinking aloud.

"Oh yeah they do. You say one thing, and it's all over the school in about two minutes."

Suddenly, a spark came into Alara's eyes that made Kurt uncomfortable. She grinned evilly.

_Oh no. This can't be very good._ Kurt thought.

Kitty left them to head for her room and as Kurt and Alara walked to class, Kurt asked her, "Vhat vas that look?"

"What look?" Alara asked, still grinning evilly.

"That look. It makes me think you have a plan that could go very wrong."

Alara nodded and smirked.

"It can go very horribly wrong, but it should be interesting," she murmured, spotting the delinquent from her first period class. "Gimme a second."

She walked over to the delinquent and talked to him for a minute. Kurt watched suspiciously as she walked over grinning mischeviously and the delinquent ran off to his friends who spread out, talking excitedly to everyone.

"Oh no. Vhat did you do?"

"You'll see. He should be here any minute."

"Who?"

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble violently. People screamed in shock and as he got closer, the ground shook more and more violent. Lance was coming towards them, fuming. Alara turned around to look at a very furious Avalanche.


	40. My Pretty Kitty

Chapter 40: My Pretty Kitty

"IS IT TRUE?" Lance roared at her.

"Is what true?" she asked innocently.

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WERE PLANNING ON HIRING SOMEONE TO KILL KITTY?"

Kurt looked at Alara in surprise, who grinned.

"I dunno. Maybe. You'll never know, now will you?"

She turned to start heading towards her class, but Lance grabbed her roughly and held her by the shoulders, crushing her collarbone. She gasped for air and Kurt growled angrily.

"IS IT TRUE?"

Alara looked at Lance, her face turning red and she growled.

"I would let go if I were you."

Lance shook her roughly.

"IS IT?"

Kurt finally leapt into action. He pried Lance's fingers off and punched Lance in the face. Alara fell to the floor, coughing. Kurt crouched next to Alara asking, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, swallowing hard and got up.

"I'm fine."

She looked at Lance, who lay dazed on the floor.

"That's some punch you've got, Fuzzy."

Kurt looked at her.

"But I didn't punch him. You made me."

Alara grinned.

"A mere technicality."

She walked over to Lance and looked at his face. His cheek was slightly bruised, but otherwise, he looked fine. She put her hands on either side of his face and shook gently.

"Lance. Earth to Lance. Lance!"

Lance sat up quickly, glaring at her.

"What happened?" he growled.

"Kurt hit you. But that's not important. What's important is that Kitty's coming today to your house to talk to you today about something."

Lance blinked.

"What?"

Alara smiled and Kurt looked shocked.

"She's coming over. She doesn't want me to tell you, but she's coming over to talk to you today. So I'd be on good behavior so that nothing happens that prevents you from seeing her. Catch my drift?"

Lance glared.

"You wouldn't dare hurt Kitty. And Kurt wouldn't let you hurt her. They're dating, remember?"

Alara smiled sweetly.

"That really doesn't mean I can't just make her disappear, now does it? I've seen it happen, I can make it happen."

Lance stared at her, sizing this strange girl up, before deciding he better not risk it. He nodded and growled, "All right. Just don't you touch my pretty Kitty, or you'll have to answer to me."

"That's Kurt's pretty Kitty you're talking about, mister. Now get out there and get to class. You're going to be late."

Lance glared at her intensely before standing and stalking off to class.


End file.
